How the lioness found her lion
by EvannaLy
Summary: Lily Evans und ihr sechstes Schuljahr. Wie sie das Leben meistert zwischen sympathisch werdenden Rumtreibern, Dramen mit dem besten Freund und einer stetig düsterer werdenden Welt.
1. Der Hogwartsexpress

**Hallo ihr Lieben,**

 **es ist eine Weile her, aber hier nun mal wieder eine HP story, die verschollen war und die ich auf meinem alten PC wieder gefunden hab. Verzeiht mir die kleinen Fehler :D**

 **Sie spielt zur Zeit der Marauders und handelt vordergründig um von Lily und ihrem sechsten Jahr.**

 **Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und freue mich natürlich wie immer über reviews^^**

 **LG EvannaLy**

 **DISCLAIMER: Mir gehört natürlich nichts - wir verdanken alles der großartigen J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

 **Kapitel 1 - Der Hogwartsexpress**

Lily schaute sich um. Ihre Augen suchten den Bahnhof King's Cross nach ihrer Schwester Petunia ab. Ihr Blick glitt über die riesigen Menschenmassen, die sich eilig von einem Zug zum nächsten bewegten, über die Touristen, die in der Bahnhofshalle herumstanden und das alte Bauwerk bewunderten, doch sie wurde nicht fündig. Petunia war nirgends zu sehen. Lily seufzte. Auch wenn sie sich den ganzen Sommer über gestritten hatten, hatte sie trotzdem gehofft, dass sich Petunia von ihr verabschieden würde.  
Ihre Eltern drängten sie nun weiter zu gehen und Lily trottete ihnen mit ihrem voll beladenen Gepäckwagen hinterher. Vor dem steinernen Stützpfeiler zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 machten sie halt. Muggel strömten an ihnen vorbei und niemand beachtete die kleine Familie, die vor der Absperrung stehen geblieben war. Lily blickte verstohlen um sich und in dem Moment, wo sie sich ganz sicher war, dass sie von niemandem beobachtet wurde, fing sie mit ihrem Gepäckwagen an zu rennen. Die Wand raste auf sie zu und ein Zusammenstoß schien unvermeidlich, doch Lily bremste nicht ab. Sie rannte weiter - und der Zusammenstoß blieb aus. Stattdessen kam sie auf einem überfüllten Bahnsteig heraus.

Nebelschwaden verhinderten ihr die Sicht, sie sah nur immer wieder Mal einen Kopf oder einen Umhangzipfel. Eulengeschrei und das Miauen von Katzen erfüllte die Luft und direkt vor Lily stand er - der Hogwarts-Express! Wie hatte sie sich auf den Anblick der roten Lock gefreut! Inzwischen waren ihre Eltern hinter ihr aufgetaucht und zusammen bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die zahlreichen Familien, die sich auf dem Bahnsteig versammelt hatten. Petunia war nun ganz aus Lilys Gedanken verschwunden, stattdessen suchte sie nach ihren Freunden. Sie hatte ihnen so viel zu erzählen! Auf einmal sah sie einen Jungen mit langem schwarzem Haar. Er lächelte ihr zu und sie wollte ihn freudig begrüßen, doch dann sah sie, bei wem er stand.  
Große, grimmig dreinschauende aber überaus dumme Jungen, die schon jetzt kleinere Kinder ärgerten. Ihr bester Freund Severus Snape stand bei den gemeinsten Typen der Schule! Entschlossen drehte Lily sich von ihnen weg und ging weiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie noch Severus' enttäuschte Miene war, dann war er zusammen mit seinen Freunden im Nebel verschwunden. Sie hielt weiter Ausschau nach ihren Freundinnen, als plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Nebel sprang und "Lily!", schrie! Dann warf sich die Person auf Lily, sodass diese fast umfiel.

"Marlene!", lachte Lily. "Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen!". Marlene McKinnon war ihre beste Freundin seit der ersten Klasse. Sie ging ebenfalls nach Gryffindor und sie schliefen im selben Schlafsaal. Während sie sich umarmten, lichtete sich für einen kurzen Moment der Nebel und Lily erhaschte einen Blick auf James Potter, der - wie immer - bei seinen Freunden Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin stand. Er hatte sie im letzten Jahr jede Woche um ein Date gebeten und jedes Mal hatte Lily ihm einen Korb gegeben.  
Seine Anwesenheit machte sie immer ziemlich wütend, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte weshalb. Auch jetzt hob er anzüglich die Augenbraue, doch Lily schaute ihn böse an und streckte ihm dann die Zunge heraus. Einen Moment später war er wieder im Nebel verschwunden.

Lily verabschiedete sich nun von ihren Eltern. Diese wünschten ihr viel Spaß und Glück für das neue Schuljahr, dann schleppte Lily ihr Gepäck in den Zug, winkte ihren Eltern ein letztes Mal zu und folgte dann Marlene mit in das Abteil, das diese schon besetzt hatte. Sie wuchtete ihren Koffer und den Käfig ihrer Eule Charly auf die Gepäckablage und ließ sich dann auf den freien Sitz am Fenster fallen. Marlene hatte sich schon ihr gegenüber niedergelassen.  
Die Beiden hörten ein schrilles Pfeifen auf dem Bahnsteig und ganz langsam fuhr der Zug los. "Endlich!", seufzte Marlene glücklich und Lily stimmte ihr lachend zu. Schnell geriet Gleis 9 3/4 außer Sichtweite und sie ließen London hinter sich. Schon bald waren Lily und Marlene versunken in den Feriengeschichten, die sie sich einander zu erzählen hatten. Nach einer guten Stunde Fahrt klopfte es an der Tür zu ihrem Abteil. Lily stand auf und öffnete die Tür.

"Alice! Molly!", jauchzte sie und fiel den beiden Mädchen die vor der Abteiltür standen in die Arme. Diese fingen an zu lachen, in das Lily und Marlene schon bald mit einstimmten. Lily zog die beiden Mädchen ins Abteil und auch Marlene wurde ausgiebig begrüßt. Dann ließen sich alle wieder auf die Sitze fallen. "Wir haben die ganze letzte Stunde nach euch gesucht, nachdem wir euch auf dem Gleis nicht entdeckt hatten", fing Alice an zu erzählen. Alice Longbottom schlief ebenfalls in Lilys Schlafsaal, genauso wie Molly Prewett.  
Zu viert waren sie ungefähr das, was bei den Jungs von Gryffindor die Rumtreiber waren, bloß das die Mädchen sich keinen beknackten Spitznamen gegeben hatten, wie Lily fand.

"Wir waren ungefähr bei der Mitte vom Zug. Lily kam eh erst ziemlich spät", antwortete Marlene Alice. "Na ja, ist ja auch egal, aber was lief denn in den Ferien mit Edgar Bones?", fragte Alice Marlene. Diese hatte vor den Ferien die ganze Zeit von Edgar geschwärmt, einem braunhaarigen Jungen aus Gryffindor, und lief jetzt knallrot an. "Äh, also ..." "Jetzt sag schon!", sagte Molly grinsend. "Wir haben vorhin nämlich schon seine Schwester Amelia aus der siebten Klasse getroffen und die hat uns erzählt, dass du ganz schön oft bei ihnen warst!"  
Drei Augenpaare starrten erwartungsvoll auf Marlene. "Äh, also, eh' ja, wir sind sozusagen zusammen." Molly fing an zu kreischen und Lily und Alice bombardierten sie sofort mit Fragen. "Waaas? Seit wann?" "Wie ist es passiert?" "Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?" - Marlene war gezwungen ihnen alles zu erzählen. Ihr Kopf blieb die ganze Zeit tief rot. Als Marlene anfing sich zu wiederholen unterbrach Lily sie und wandte sich grinsend an Alice:  
"Und du Al? Wie steht's zwischen dir und Frank?" Alice starrte plötzlich äußerst interessiert aus dem Fenster, doch sie kam nicht um die Fragerei herum. Sie und Frank waren schon kurz vor Ende des letzten Schuljahres zusammen gekommen. Er ging nach Hufflepuff, war aber in demselben Jahrgang wie die vier Mädchen.  
Nun erzählte Alice, dass sie mit Frank und seiner Familie in den Urlaub ans Mittelmeer mitgekommen war. Auch erzählte sie von zahllosen kleinen Momenten die sie zusammen erlebt hatten. Sie wirkte ziemlich glücklich. Als sie mit ihren Erzählungen am Ende war, versuchte sie schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

"Und was macht unser Traumpaar?", fragte sie Molly. Molly ging schon seit über einem Jahr mit Arthur Weasley. Er hatte genau wie Molly rote Haare und trug eine Brille. Zudem war er vernarrt in alles was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Molly und er waren schon so lange zusammen, das sie im gesamten Jahrgang als das Traumpaar galten. Molly fing nun an übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, sodass die anderen drei sie schon misstrauisch musterten. "Ok, was habt ihr angestellt?", fragte Lily. "Najaaa-", Molly hob ihre Linke Hand hoch und Lily, Marlene und Alice fingen an zu kreischen.  
Auf ihrem Ringfinger saß ein hübscher Goldring. "Ihr habt geheiratet?", fragte Alice ungläubig. "Nicht ganz", erwiderte Molly. "Wir haben uns erstmal verlobt. Aber sobald wir mit der Schule fertig sind werden wir heiraten!"  
Die anderen Mädchen überschütteten sie mit Umarmungen und Glückwünschen und wollten ganz genau wissen, wie Arthur sie gefragt hatte und wo und wann und einfach alles was mit der Verlobung zu tun hatte. "Dann kannst du dich ja schon mal daran gewöhnen, 'Molly Weasley' zu heißen!", sagte Marlene lachend und Mollys Gesicht lief ein wenig rosa an. "Wir heiraten ja noch nicht morgen", und damit beendete sie das Thema Verlobung.

Zudem klopfte es nun an der Abteiltür und die Stimme der Süßigkeitenfrau ertönte. "Etwas Süßes, gefällig?" Die Mädchen kramten in ihren Taschen nach etwas Geld und kauften sich Schokofrösche, Kesselkuchen und Kürbispasteten. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle entspannt auf ihren Sitzen und mampften vor sich hin, während Bäume, Seen und Felder an ihnen vorbei rasten. Es war schon um einiges dunkler geworden. Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das, bis Molly sich plötzlich Lily zuwandte und sie scheinbar ganz nebenbei fragte: "Was läuft denn jetzt eigentlich mit Potter? Oder hängst du immer noch an diesem Snape?", Marlene und Alice waren sofort mucksmäuschenstill und schauten Lily erwartungsvoll an.

Deren Augen blitzten nun gefährlich auf. Mit kalter Stimme sagte sie: "Nur um es ein für alle Mal klar zu stellen: Ich stehe weder auf den arroganten, nervigen Potter, noch auf den miesen Verräter Snape. Ist das klar?" Alice begann eilig über die Schule zu reden und Molly und Marlene beteiligten sich äußerst intensiv an der Unterhaltung.  
Lily sagte dagegen nichts mehr und betrachtete die Landschaft die an ihnen vorbei flog. Es war inzwischen früher Abend und die Lichter gingen überall im Zug an. Einmal fing Marlene Lilys Blick ein und fragte sie stumm, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Lily antwortet 'Ja, alles klar, keine Sorge', und drehte sich wieder weg.  
Seltsame Gedanken fanden ihren Weg in Lilys Gedanken, und alle hatten etwas mit James Potter zu tun. Sie fand die Vorstellung ihn anzuschreien zwar immer noch sehr befriedigend, aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Sie konnte nicht sagen was. Ihre Gedanken wurden von Molly unterbrochen, die vorschlug sich umzuziehen, da sie in Kürze Hogsmeade erreichen würden. Lily klingte sich in das Gespräch ihrer Freundinnen mit ein und schon bald schien alles wie immer zu sein. Doch noch immer turnte Potter in ihrem Kopf herum, auch wenn sie sich nichts anmerken ließ.

Der Zug verlor plötzlich an Schnelligkeit. "Hogsmeade!", rief Marlene freudig, als die ersten kleinen und windschiefen Hütten aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Der Zug wurde noch langsamer und ein langer Pfiff ertönte, als der Zug tatsächlich anhielt. "Na kommt", meinte Lily und hob ihr Gepäck von der Gepäckablage. Draußen auf dem Gang hörten die Mädchen schon das Murmeln unzähliger Stimmen und das trappeln vieler Füße. Alice schob die Abteiltür auf und die Mädchen drängten sich zu den Massen von Schülern. Von der Masse wurden sie nach draußen gespült und fanden sich auf dem alten Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade wieder.  
Sie brachten ihr Gepäck zu der Sammelstelle, wo die Hauselfen es nachher abholen würden und machten sich auf den Weg zu den pferdelosen Kutschen. Sie konnten Hagrid in der Dunkelheit ausmachen, dessen Stimme laut über das Gleis hallte: "Erstklässler zu mir, alle Erstklässler zu mir!" Er erblickte Lily und ihre Freundinnen und hob kurz grüßend die Hand, widmete sich aber sofort wieder den Erstklässlern.

Lily lief mit ihren Freundinnen das kurze Stück bis zum Abfahrtsort der Kutsche. Sie schwelgten nun alle in der Vorfreude, Hogwarts und die Gemeinschaftsräume, ihre Mitschüler, die Ländereien und die große Halle wieder zu sehen. Vor den Kutschen drängelten sich schon etliche Schüler und die ersten Kutschen waren schon los gefahren. Die Mädchen steuerten eine Kutsche an, die noch leer zu sein schien und kletterten hinein, Lily als Letzte. Doch als sie in das Innere der Kutsche blickte, sah sie, dass alle Plätze schon belegt waren. Marlene hatte sich schon wieder halb von ihrem Sitz erhoben um sich eine neue Kutsche zu suchen, als Lily meinte, dass es schon ok wäre. Sie würde einfach die nächste Kutsche nehmen und die anderen in der großen Halle wieder treffen. Alice wollte schon protestieren aber Lily sprang rückwärts aus der Kutsche und ging auf die nachfolgende zu.  
Sie kletterte hinein und wäre abermals fast wieder hinaus gesprungen. In der Kutsche saßen Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew. Diese blickten sie erstaunt an, es schien, als hätte Lily ihre Unterhaltung gestört. "Äh, ich geh dann mal wieder", sie wollte aus der Kutsche heraus klettern, als ein plötzlicher Ruck sie fast umgeworfen hätte. Die Kutsche war bereits los gefahren. *Mist!*, schimpfte sie innerlich. *Mist, Mist, Mist!* Die Blicke der Jungen machten sie verlegen und so fragte sie: "Ehm, könntet ihr vielleicht-", sie deutete auf die Bank.

Sofort schob Potter hastig Black näher zur Wand, der empört schnaufte. Widerwillig setzte Lily sich neben Potter, versuchte aber so viel Abstand wie möglich zu bewahren. Schon bald waren die Jungen wieder in eine Unterhaltung über irgendeinen Hauselfen namens Kreacher verstrickt, über den sich Black lauthals beschwerte. Potter allerdings beteiligte sich nur eher wenig an ihrem Gespräch und Lily merkte, dass er ihr immer wieder Blicke zu warf und sie rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sitz herum.  
Auf einmal machte die Kutsche einen besonders großen Hüpfer - wahrscheinlich waren sie über einen großen Stein gefahren - und Lily wurde gegen Potter geworfen. Als sie sich etwas benommen wieder aufrichten wollte, spürte sie Potters Arm auf ihrer Schulter. Sofort sprang sie auf und zückte ihren Zauberstab. "Wag das ja nicht nochmal!", zischte sie Potter zu. Der hob schützend die Hände hoch. "Ich wollte dir nur helfen dich aufzurichten.", "Jaja, wer's glaubt!". Zum Glück hielt die Kutsche in diesem Moment an. Lily riss die Tür auf und sprang hinaus. Sie hörte noch, wie Black wegen irgendetwas lachte, von Potter aber zum Schweigen gebracht wurde, dann war Lily auch schon in der Menge untergetaucht, die nun auf das geöffnete Portal zusteuerte.


	2. Der erste Abend

**Hier kommt auch schon Kapitel 2 :D Bitte schreibt mir wenn euch Fehler auffallen!  
**

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

 **Kapitel 2 - Der erste Abend**

Lily betrat zusammen mit den anderen Schülern die Eingangshalle. Sie wollte sich umsehen, wurde jedoch von der Menge weiter gedrückt. Sie schritt durch die Tür zur großen Halle und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das man nur Zuhause verspürt, durchflutete sie. Hinter ihr ertönten nun ungeduldige Stimmen und Lily beeilte sich weiter zu gehen. Sie schritt an dem Ravenclaw-Tisch vorbei und ging dann den Gryffindor-Tisch entlang. Sie erblickte Mollys winkenden Arm und bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihren Freundinnen. Diese saßen bereits tratschend in der Nähe des Lehrertisches. Lily ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben Marlene fallen und hatte nun das erste Mal Zeit sich richtig um zu sehen. Die ganze Halle war von dem warmen Licht der fliegenden Kerzen erleuchtet. An den Wänden hingen Banner in den leuchtenden Farben der Häuser. Hinter dem Lehrertisch hing das größte Banner von allen, auf dem ein riesiges Hogwartswappen zu sehen war. Die Tische hatten sich inzwischen mit Schülern gefüllt, die traschend die Köpfe zusammen steckten, kichernd Gespräche führten, einige wedelten auch schon eifrig mit ihren Zauberstäben herum und nutzten das zurück erlangte Recht zum Zaubern. Vorallem Potter und Black machten eine riesen Show, indem sie ein kleines Feuerwerk hervor beschworen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zum Lehrertisch. Auch die meisten Lehrer unterhielten sich - wenn auch etwas gepflegter. Ein paar letzte Nachzügler hasteten durch das sich schon schließende Tor und zu ihren Tischen. Langsam wurde es ruhiger bis sich die Gespräche schließlich ganz einstellten. Alle Gesichter wandten sich der Saaltür zu. Da öffneten sich schwungvoll die Türflügel und die junge Lehrerin Professor Minerva McGonagall führte die Gruppe von verängstigten Erstklässler durch den Mittelgang. Einige ältere Schüler pfiffen, was die Erstklässler nur noch mehr zu verunsichern schien. Ein kleines Mädchen stolperte auch noch und lief knallrot an. Lily hörte, wie Molly gegenüber von ihr mitleidig seufzte. Die Gruppe hielt vor dem Lehrertisch an und Professor McGonagall hob ihren Zauberstab. Aus dem Nichts beschwor sie einen wackeligen, dreibeinigen Stuhl, auf dem ein alter und zerschlissener Hut lag. Die gesamte Schülerschaft starrte diesen erwartungsvoll an. In der Halle herrschte jetzt vollkommene Stille. Da bewegte sich die Krempe des Hutes und ein Spalt erschien - der sprechende Hut begann zu singen:

 _Hallo ihr lieben Schülerlein,  
ich grüß euch herzlichst und sag dazu,  
höret nun, ob groß oder klein,  
meinem neuen Liede zu!_

 _Ein neues Jahr hat nun begonnen,_  
 _voll Lernen, Spaß und Freude,_  
 _doch achtet gut auf meine Worte,_  
 _bleibt stets ruhig, besonnen!_

 _Wir müssen gut zusammen halten,_  
 _keiner darf ausgeschlossen sein,_  
 _nur so bleibt uns das Glück erhalten,_  
 _statt Herrschaft von Trug und Schein._

 _Doch höret nun, ihr neuen Schüler,_  
 _ich werde euch weisen in ein Haus,_  
 _es wird eurer Familie gleichsam sein,_  
 _für sieben Jahre und drüber hinaus!_

 _Es gibt das Hause Gryffindor,_  
 _wo Mut herrscht und auch Tapferkeit,_  
 _benannt ist's nach Godric Gryffindor,_  
 _Hast du Mut? Dann sei bereit._

 _Wenn du erfüllt von Klugheit bist,_  
 _auch Weise, stets gescheit,_  
 _kommst du sofort nach Ravenclaw,_  
 _gerad' zur rechten Zeit._

 _Dann gibt es auch noch Hufflepuff,  
Ein Haus - fleißig, treu und fair,  
der Dachs, das ist sein Wappentier,  
er gefällt dort allen sehr._

 _Zuletzt gibt's noch die Slytherins,_  
 _listig und tückisch, doch auch treu,_  
 _Sie können dir zu Größ' verhelfen,_  
 _Passt's zu dir? Dann sei nicht scheu._

 _Nun kommt und nehmt mich auf den Kopf,_  
 _Her mit euch, nur Mut, nur Mut,_  
 _ich werd' euch schon stecken ins richtige Haus_  
 _Lasst's euch sagen vom sprechenden Hut!_

Der sprechende Hut verstummte und die Schülerschaft applaudierte jubelnd. Die Meisten waren auch aufgestanden um ihrer Begeisterung Luft zu machen und schließlich musste Professor McGonagall mit magisch verstärkter Stimmung wieder Ordnung und Ruhe schaffen. Als sich alle wieder hingesetzt hatten, begann die Zuteilung. Professor McGonagall las nacheinander die Namen von einer Pergamentrolle ab und ein Erstklässler nach dem Anderen stolperte nach vorne. Ein Smith, Jason kam nach Hufflepuff, eine Bones, Lea nach Ravenclaw,... Etwas Aufsehen gab es, als ein Black, Regulus nach Slytherin kam. Alle Gryffindors blickten sofort zu Sirius Black, der tief in sich zusammen gesunken war und scheinbar am Liebsten verschwinden würde. Das war bei ihm äußerst selten der Fall, wie Lily verwundert feststellte. Dieser Regulus musste wohl sein Bruder sein. Sie blickte wieder nach vorne und bekam gerade noch mit wie eine Berry, Tina eine Gryffindor wurde. Das Mädchen kam zum Gryffindor-Tisch und ließ sich auf den letzten freien Platz fallen. Professor McGonagall hob abermals ihren Zauberstab und ließ den wackeligen Stuhl samt Hut verschwinden und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch. Stattdessen stand nun Professor Albus Dumbledore auf. Dumbledore hatte einen langen, leicht gräulichen Bart und ebenso lange Haare. Er hatte sich einen Namen gemacht, als er den berüchtigten dunklen Zauberer Gellert Grindelwald besiegt hatte. Zudem galt er als überaus brilliant - er hatte die Schule mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen und schon mehrere wichtige Meilensteine in der Zaubereiwissenschaft um Verwandlung und Drachenmilch gelegt. Seine neueste Errungenschaft war die Aufnahme in die Schokofrosch-Kartenreihe. Doch für die Schüler und Lehrer war er vor allem eins - der Schulleiter. Er hob die Hände zum Gruß. "Herzlich Willkommen ihr neuen Schüler und auch Herzlich Willkommen zurück, ihr Älteren! Ein neues Jahr hat begonnen, doch bevor ich euch mit Gedanken an den kommenden Unterricht den Appetit vermiese - Lasst das Fest beginnen!" Die Schüler tobten und Professor Dumbledore setzte sich wieder. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien das Essen auf den Tischen. Die goldenen Platten füllten sich mit Bergen von Kartoffeln, saftigen Schnitzeln, Soßen aller Art und vielem mehr. Lily griff herzhaft zu und schon bald mampften alle fröhlich vor sich hin. Lily und Marlene wurden von Alice und Molly in ein Gespräch über Quidditch verwickelt und Lily genoss es, mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen und in Hogwarts zu sein. Auf den Hauptgang folgte das Dessert: Die Tische verbogen sich förmlich aufgrund der Unmengen von Torten, Cremes und Süßen Stückchen. Lily lud sich ein riesiges Stück Schokoladen-Himbeertorte auf ihren Teller und wollte sich wieder dem Gespräch über die Chudley Cannons anschließen, als Marlene sie an stubste und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: "Potter hat dich die ganze Zeit angestarrt und jetzt hat er sich auch von dieser Schoko-Himbeertorte genommen!", sie kicherte während Lily bloß die Augen verdrehte. Alice und Molly sahen sie schon fragend an doch Lily murmelte "Nicht so wichtig" und bald war die Geschichte vergessen. Trotzdem kam Lily nicht umhin, aus den Augenwinkeln auf Potters Teller zu spähen und tatsächlich, Marlene hatte Recht gehabt. *Nur ein Zufall*, dachte Lily. *Was kümmert mich das überhaupt?*, sie drehte sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen und versank ganz in der Welt der Chudley Cannons.

Kurze Zeit später stand Professor Dumbledore wieder auf und wartete auf Ruhe. Dann begann er: "Nocheinmal herzlich Willkommen! Ich hoffe es hat allen geschmeckt. So, die neuen Schüler sollten einige Dinge wissen. Der Wald, der an das Schulgelände grenzt, ist unter jeden Umständen zu meiden. Ihn zu betreten ist strengstens verboten! Auch einige der älteren Schüler sollten dies noch einmal verinnerlichen!", kaum merklich zwinkerte er Potter und seiner Gang zu, die grinsend zu Dumbledore schauten. "Ansonsten gibt es eine verlängerte Liste von verbotenen Gegenständen wie Stinkbomben, die jederzeit lesbar an der Bürotür von unserem altbekannten Hausmeister Argus Filch hängt. Das Zaubern in den Gängen ist wie jedes Jahr untersagt. Doch nun genug der Regeln, wir haben zwei Änderungen im Personal. Zuerst einmal begrüßen wir unseren aus Schottland zurückgekehrten Zauberkunst-Lehrer Professor Flitwick!" Ein kleiner Mann mit spitzem Zauberhut winkte der Schülerschaft freundlich zu, die applaudierte. "Außerdem", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "Hat uns unsere Verwandlungs-Lehrerin Professor Forbes nun endgültig verlassen. Professor McGonagall wird nicht nur statt Zauberkunst nun Verwandlung unterrichten, sondern auch als neue Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor agieren!" Der Gryffindor-Tisch brach in Jubel aus und die besagte Professorin errötete leicht. "Nun denn, ich wünsche uns allen ein erfolgreiches und angenehmes Schuljahr! Und nun husch, husch, alle in die Betten! Es will ja niemand am ersten Tag gleich zu spät kommen!" Es wurde ein letztes Mal geklatscht, dann hörte man, wie überall Bänke verrückt wurden und wie hunderte Füße aus der Halle Richtung Schlafsääle tappten. Als eine braun haarige Fünftklässlerin am Gryffindor-Tisch rief: "Alle Erstklässler hier lang!", und die Neuen aus dem Saal geleitete, fragte Molly: "Wieso machst du das nicht? Du bist noch die Vertrauensschülerin." Lily lachte. "Das war letztes Jahr. Das Amt wird jedes Jahr an die nächste Generation weiter gegeben.", "Achso", murmelte Molly und stand vom Tisch auf. Auch Alice, Marlene und Lily erhoben sich. Sie suchten sich einen Weg durch die Menge und betraten die Eingangshalle. Die Slytherins verschwanden nach und nach Richtung Kerker, während die Hufflepuffs in die Nähe der Küche zu gehen schienen. Zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors und Ravenclaws stiegen die vier die große Treppe hinauf und gingen dann einen Gang entlang. Am Ende bogen sie nach links ab, während die Ravenclaws nach rechts Richtung Nordturm gingen. Die Mädchen benutzten einige Abkürzungen und Geheimgänge und standen wenige Minuten später vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame. Sie fragte mit monotoner Stimme: "Passwort". Lily sah die anderen fragend an. "Weiß einer von euch, wie das neue Passwort heißt?" Die vier schauten sich ratlos an als hinter ihnen eine Stimme ertönte.

"Brauchen die Damen vielleicht etwas Hilfe?" Lily stöhnte auf. Potter samt Kumpanen. "Wenn du das Passwort weißt, dann sag's einfach!", knurrte sie ihn an. "Etwas gereizt heute?", fragte Potter und grinste sie an, hörte allerdings auch wieder schnell damit auf, als er Lilys Blick sah. Er ging an ihr vorbei und sagte "Petrificus Totalus". Das Gemälde klappte auf und offenbarte ein Loch. Die Jungs kletterten hindurch und Alice wollte schon hinterher, als Lily sie zurück hielt. Alice blickte sie fragend an, aber Lily zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Potters Hinterkopf. Sie murmelte einen Zauberspruch und ein weißer, fast durchsichtiger Strahl schoss aus ihrem Stab. In dem Moment wo er auf Potters Kopf traf, färbten sich seine schwarzen Haare an einigen Stellen so, dass nach kurzer Zeit das Wort 'Angeber' weiß auf schwarz zu lesen war. Black bemerkte dies und fing an zu Lachen. Potter fragte, was denn los sei, aber Black klärte seinen besten Freund nicht über die kleine Haarverschönerung auf. Potter zuckte die Achseln und steuerte seinen Schlafsaal an, während sich Black noch einmal umdrehte, Lily mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Eingang stehen sah und ihr daraufhin zuzwinkerte. Lily grinste zurück und kletterte dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem die ihr sehr bekannten gemütlichen roten Sessel standen. In den Kaminen prasselten Feuer und wenn man aus den Fenstern sah, hatte man tagsüber eine gigantische Aussicht über das Hogwartsgelände bis hin zum Wald. Lily ging mit den Anderen zu der Wendeltreppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte. Sie gingen an den Räumen der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten und fünften Klassen vorbei, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieben, an der ein kleiner Pergamentzettel hing. Dies war ihr Schlafsaal seit fünf Jahren. Marlene wollte schon die Tür aufmachen, als Lily sie zurück hielt uns stattdessen nach dem Zettel griff.

 _Sehr geehrte Ms. Potter, Ms. McKinnon, Ms. Prewett und Ms. Longbottom,  
wegen eines Ghuls ist es ihnen leider nicht möglich in ihren normalen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren._

Marlene keuchte auf und Molly fragte entgeistert "WAS?", "Wartet, es geht noch weiter.", meinte Lily und fuhr fort.

 _Stattdessen werden sie von nun an aufgrund von Ermangelung eines anderen Raumes in dem normalerweise zu Betreten verbotenem Dachzimmer wohnen. Sollten sie noch Fragen haben, wenden sie sich einfach an mich.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Professor McGonagall_

"In's Dachzimmer?", fragte Alice ungläubig. Das berüchtigte Dachzimmer war ein stets verschlossener Raum an der Spitze des Turms. Die Jungen wussten überhaupt nichts von seiner Existenz, während die Mädchen Jahr für Jahr neue Theorien aufstellten, weswegen der Raum wohl verschlossen sei. Die vier Mädchen hasteten aufgeregt die lange Wendeltreppe nach oben und schon bald hatten sie auch den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen hinter sich gelassen und standen dann vor der Tür. 'Dachzimmer' stand in großen einfachen Buchstaben auf ihr. Alice holte tief Luft und öffnete sie. Schlagartig wurde ihnen klar, weswegen dieser Raum normalerweise für Schüler nicht zugänglich war: zuerst einmal war er viel größer als die normalen Schlafsäle. Er hatte riesige Fenster, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten. Es gab ein eigenes Bad und ein rotes Sofa, welches vor einem kleinen Kamin stand. Zusätzlich waren vier Betten an den Wänden aufgestellt worden, die die Mädchen als ihre eigenen erkannten. An den Wänden hingen zudem einige Bilder, zauberhafte Landschaften und magische Städte. Molly schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. "Wow!", sagte sie nur. "Kein Wunder, dass das normalerweise kein Schlafsaal ist, das wäre ja echt unfair gegenüber den anderen Schülerinnen." meinte Marlene. "Na ja, jetzt IST es ja irgendwie unfair", doch Alice schien auf keinste Weise mitfühlend. "Wofür der Raum wohl normalerweise genutzt wird?", fragte Lily und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse? "Ist nicht wichtig, jetzt gehört er uns!", lachte Molly. Sie fing an ihren Koffer, der bereits neben ihrem Bett stand, aus zu packen und Alice und Marlene machten es ihr nach. Lily schloss die Tür und packte dann ebenfalls aus. "Jetzt haben wir unseren eigenen kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum!", sagte Alice als sie fertig war und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. "Keine Gemeinschaftsduschen mehr", seufzte Molly. "Ein Vorratsschrank!", sagte Marlene. "Was?", fragten die anderen verdutzt. Lily steckte ihren Kopf aus ihrem Koffer und ging zu Marlene. "Schaut mal!" Auch Molly und Alice waren nun zur Stelle. Sie deutete auf einen unscheinbaren Wandvorhang. Alice hob diesen an und dahinter erschienen mehrere Regale, auf denen Stapel von Kesselkuchen, Schokofröschen und Kürbispasteten gelagert waren, aber auch Butterbierflaschen und einige salzige Kleinigkeiten. "Absolut-" begann Alice. "Unübertreffbar-", fuhr Marlene fort. "Mega-" sagte Molly, "Genial!", schloss Lily ab. Die Freundinnen schauten sich lachend an und begannen dann sich um zu ziehen. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie alle aus ihren Umhängen geschlüpft, hatten die Lichter gelöscht und lagen in ihren Betten. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und schliefen dann nacheinander ein. Auch Lilys Augen wurden schnell schwer und sie schlief mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.

* * *

 **Reviews? :D**


	3. Die Schule beginnt

**Hey,**

 **dieses Kapitel ist leider ein wenig kürzer geworden als die Letzten. Trotzdem viel Spaß!**

 **LG EvannaLy**

* * *

 **Kapitel 3 - Die Schule beginnt**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily als Erste auf und hatte äußerst schlechte Laune. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich von dem Vollpfosten Potter geträumt! *Das ist ja mal wieder typisch!*, dachte sie missmutig, als sie zügig aus ihrem Schlafanzug und in die Schuluniform schlüpfte. *Von allen Jungen, die Hogwarts besuchen, träume ich ausgerechnet von demjenigen, mit dem ich mich seit 6 Jahren ununterbrochen zoffe!* Lily stopfte etwas Pergament, die Schulbücher und Tinte samt Schreibfeder in ihre rot-goldene Umhängetasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Noch waren die Gänge beinahe ausgestorben und auch in der großen Halle saßen nur vereinzelt Schüler und Lehrer. Lily setzte sich auf ihren Platz vom vorherigen Tag und begann ein Brötchen mit Butter zu bestreichen. Nach und nach tröpfelte ein Schüler nach dem Anderen ein und die Tische füllten sich langsam. Auch Marlene, Molly und Alice setzten sich nach einer Weile zu ihr und fingen an zu Frühstücken. "Wo bist du gewesen? Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht? Sonst stehst du doch auch nicht so früh auf", sagte Alice entrüstet. Lily zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, woraufhin Alice die Augen verdrehte und sich leicht genervt Molly zu wandte. Die Beiden fingen an über Professor Flitwick zu diskutieren, während sich Lily über ihren Teller beugte. Als sie kurz darauf auf sah, sah sie, wie Marlene sie musterte. Lily war klar, dass ihre beste Freundin nicht mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken ab zu speisen war. Sie seufzte und öffnete schon den Mund für eine Erklärung, als just in dem Moment ein Rauschen zu hören war. Alle Gesichter wandten sich der magisch verzauberten Decke zu und blickten zu den unzähligen Eulen, die in die Halle geflogen waren und nun, ihre Besitzer suchend, Kreise über die Köpfe der Schüler zogen. Eine hübsche Schleiereule fand ihren Weg zu Lily und diese erkannte sie als ihre Eule Charly. Charly landete auf Lilys Schulter, wo sie erstmal eine kleine Streicheleinheit genoss. Dann streckte sie ihr rechtes Bein vor, an dem ein dicker Brief befestigt worden war. Lily band ihn vorsichtig ab und gab Charly dann einige Brotstückchen zu knabbern. Die Eule flatterte danach auf den Tisch und trank noch etwas aus Lilys Kelch, dann hob sie ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei, um sich erst einmal von dem langen Flug zu erholen. Lily wollte unterdessen den Brief öffnen, wurde aber von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen. Diese hatte vor ihr Halt gemacht und reichte ihr nun ihren neuen Stundenplan. Sie fing an ihn zu studieren. Der heutige Tag würde absolut entspannt werden. Erst eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, ihr Lieblingsfach, dann zwei Stunden Zauberkunst und im Anschluss zwei Stunden Arithmantik. Mittags würde sie noch eine Stunde Alte Runen und eine Stunde Kräuterkunde haben. Vollkommen in Ordnung. Am folgenden Tag dagegen würde sie sowohl Flugunterricht haben (oh wie sie die Angebereien von Potter hasste, die er immer im Unterricht vollführte) als auch Wahrsagen. Sie bereute es noch immer, dieses Fach nicht abgewählt zu haben. Die restlichen Tage waren in Ordnung. Lily steckte den Stundenplan in ihre Tasche und griff nach ihrem Brief. Er war von ihren Eltern. Sie fragten wie die Reise gewesen wäre, ob es irgendwelche nennenswerten Neuigkeiten geben würde,... - das Übliche eben. Als Lily fertig gelesen hatte und den Brief auf den Tisch legen wollte, fiel ein zweites Blatt zu Boden. Erstaunt bückte sie sich danach und hob es auf. Es war ein weiterer Brief. Sie blickte gleich auf die Unterschrift auf der Unterseite des Blattes und spuckte den Kürbissaft, den sie gerade im Mund gehabt hatte, quer über den Tisch. Sie entschuldigte sich rasch bei der fluchenden und verwirrt dreinschauenden Marlene, nahm ihre Tasche und stand eilig vom Tisch auf. Der Brief stammte von ihrer Schwester. Lily rannte beinahe aus der Halle, so neugierig war sie auf den Brief. In der Eingangshalle setzte sie sich auf die Treppe und fing an zu lesen.

 _Lily,_  
 _Ich habe diese Woche einen Jungen kennen gelernt, er heißt Vernon Dursley. Er ist sehr sympathisch und wir verstehen uns bereits prächtig. Durch die Begegnungen mit ihm sind mir einige Dinge klar geworden. Zuerst einmal will ich keine Eulen mehr von dir bekommen! Außerdem werde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir uns, wenn du die nächsten Male nach Hause kommst, möglichst selten sehen. Dieser Sommer, aber vor allem Vernon hat mir vor die Augen geführt, wie falsch ich die letzten Jahre gehandelt habe. Ich hätte auf meinen anfänglichen Instinkt hören sollen und von dem Moment an, von dem ich wusste, dass du auf diese Irrenschule gehen würdest, nicht mehr mit dir reden sollen! Was du tust ist abnormal, deine Freunde sind genauso verrückt wie du, allen voran dieser Snape-Junge, und es ist das Beste, wenn du dich von mir fern hältst._  
 _Ich habe diesen Instinkt die letzten Jahre ignoriert, da wir trotz allem nun mal Schwestern sind. Auch unseren Eltern zu Liebe habe ich so agiert, doch nun ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, das einzig Richtige zu tun. Ich habe nicht vor, die Verbindung zu dir vollständig zu kappen, aber ich denke, du hast meine Botschaft verstanden!_  
 _Petunia_

Lily starrte auf das Papier. Die Worte drehten sich in ihrem Kopf und sie weigerte sich, den Brief zu verstehen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Ihr war nur zu gut bewusst, wie schlecht ihre Bindung zu Petunia war, doch sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie sie auf diese Weise verstoßen würde. Zitternd stand sie auf und griff so fest zum Geländer, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. In diesem Moment kam Potter samt Gang schwatzend aus der großen Halle geschlendert. Black bemerkte Lily, wie sie auf der Treppe stand und stieß seinen Freund an. Der hörte mitten im Satz auf zu reden und drehte sich zu ihr. Er musterte sie besorgt. Normalerweise schrie sie ihn entweder sofort an oder ergriff die Flucht. Jetzt starrte sie bloß gerade aus und krallte sich am Geländer fest. "Hey Evans, alles klar?" fragte er. Lily hatte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang gezogen und lautlos einen Fluch auf Potter los geschickt. Seine Beine wurden steif und er kippte überrascht nach hinten, wo er gerade noch von Black aufgefangen wurde. Lily rannte währenddessen an den Jungen vorbei zu den Kerkern. Im Laufen knüllte sie den Brief von ihrer Schwester zusammen und warf ihn in eines der Feuer, die nie gelöscht wurden. Sie blinzelte Tränen aus ihren Augen und hastete zu ihrem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Die Tür stand bereits offen und sie konnte Professor Slughorn herum werkeln hören. Sie stoppte kurz bevor sie eintrat und verbannte Petunia für's Erste in ihren Hinterkopf. Sie wusste, dass dies nicht lange funktionieren würde, aber für einige Stunden würde es gehen. Sie setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln wie eine Maske auf und atmete einmal tief ein bevor sie den Kerkerraum betrat. Sie begrüßte den Professor wie sie es immer tat und half ihm dabei, einige Zutaten für die Klasse her zu richten. Sie war so versunken in ihre Arbeit, dass sie ihre Klassenkameraden erst bemerkte, als Slughorn sich bei ihr für ihre Hilfe bedankte und sie zu ihrem Platz schickte. Sie sah sich um und stöhnte innerlich auf. Inzwischen waren alle Plätze bereits belegt, bis auf der neben Potter. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Black weggeschickt hatte um neben ihr sitzen zu können, als sie sich widerstrebend dem Platz in der vorletzten Reihe näherte. Sie ließ ihre Tasche neben den Stuhl fallen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Dann rutschte sie so weit von Potter weg wie möglich. Schon jetzt spürte sie seine Blicke auf ihr. Sie seufzte. Während Professor Slughorn die alljährliche Einführung machte, sah Lily sich im Klassenzimmer um. Es waren nicht mehr so viele Schüler wie in den vergangenen Jahren da, da nicht alle die nötigen Ergebnisse in den ZAG-Prüfungen geliefert hatten. Aus Gryffindor waren außer ihr und Potter noch Black, Lupin, Alice, Marlene und zwei weitere Jungen, aus Slytherin bloß Severus und zwei Mädchen vertreten. Aus Hufflepuff war bloß ein Junge, aus Ravenclaw drei Mädchen und zwei Jungen da. Lily wurde von Potter aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als dieser sie vorsichtig an stubste und darauf hin wies, dass Slughorn seine Rede beendet hatte. Er wies nach vorne zur Tafel wo die Aufgabenstellung der nächsten Stunden geschrieben war. "Schließen sie sich jeweils mit ihrem Tischpartner zusammen und brauen sie den Trank der Lebenden Toten." Der Trank? Gut zu schaffen. Die Sache mit der Zusammenarbeit mit dem Tischpartner? Schlimmer konnte der Tag ja gar nicht erst werden! Stöhnend schaute Lily zu Potter, der sie bereits vergnügt anlachte. Anscheinend hatte er den Beinklammerfluch, den sie auf ihn geschossen hatte, schon wieder völlig vergessen. *Na das kann ja heiter werden!*, dachte sie genervt. "Fangen wir an!", sagte Lily. "Hol die Zutaten, die auf Seite 23 stehen aus dem Vorratsschrank. Ich hol schon mal einen Kessel und mach Feuer!", befahl sie. Erst schien es als wollte Potter etwas erwidern, doch dann stand er einfach auf und machte das, was sie ihm geheißen hatte. Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch und widmete sich dann ganz dem Kessel und dem Trank.


	4. Ein ereignisreicher Vormittag

**Kapitel 4 - Ein ereignisreicher Vormittag**

Die Zusammenarbeit mit Potter funktionierte besser als Lily gedacht hätte. Er hielt größtenteils den Mund und führte die Anweisungen aus, die Lily ihm gab. Diese hatte bisher nicht einmal gewusst, dass er überhaupt Florfliegen von Sumpfmücken unterscheiden konnte. Andererseits - irgendwie musste er es ja in den Fortgeschrittenen Kurs von Professor Slughorn geschafft haben. Nach 60 Minuten bat der Lehrer seine Schüler das Brauen einzustellen und Proben ab zufüllen. Lily brachte eine Phiole zum Lehrerpult und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Kessel um aufzuräumen. Als sie jedoch dort ankam, konnte sie ihren Augen gar nicht trauen. Potter hatte tatsächlich schon alles erledigt. Die übrigen Zutaten hatte er in den Schülervorratsschrank zurück gestellt und ihr Kessel stand gesäubert auf ihrem Platz. Er selbst saß entspannt auf seinem Stuhl und grinste sie an. "Danke-", sagte Lily gedehnt. So recht wollte sie diesem Bild nicht trauen. Potter der freiwillig etwas aufräumt? In welchem Film war sie denn jetzt gelandet? "Gern geschehen", antwortete Potter, ohne jeglichen Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. Okaaaay, ein höflicher Potter? War er in den Ferien einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden? Misstrauisch packte Lily ihre eigenen Brau-Utensilien zusammen, räumte sie in ihre Tasche und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. Sie spürte die ganze Zeit Potters Blick auf sich und wurde mit der Zeit immer verlegener. Als Professor Slughorn die Stunde beendete, sprang sie erleichtert auf und flüchtete förmlich aus den Kerkern. Ohne auf die Rufe von Alice und Marlene zu achten stürzte sie die Treppen hinauf und durch die Eingangshalle.

In Rekordzeit hatte sie das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer erreicht. Sie betrat den Raum und blieb prompt stehen. Stirn runzelnd betrachtete sie das Bild vor sich. Der sonst immer etwas chaotische Raum mit den hohen Fenstern war komplett mit schwarzen Tüchern ausgekleidet. Zudem waren alle Tische und Stühle verschwunden. Vorsichtig wagte sie sich weiter in den Raum. Auch die Fenster waren verhangen und das einzige Licht stammte von ein paar vereinzelten Kerzen, die knapp unter der Decke schwebten. In dem Moment wo sie Professor Flitwick auf seinem Podest in einer Raumecke erblickte, hatten auch ihre Mitschüler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw das Klassenzimmer erreicht. Diese drängten sich nun laut tratschend durch die Tür und verteilten sich allmählich im Raum. Marlene und Alice gesellten sich zu Lily und auch Molly kam einige Minuten später. Sie hatte Zaubertränke abgewählt und die ersten zwei Stunden stattdessen Heilkunde. "Warum bist du so schnell abgehauen?", kam es von Marlene vorwurfsvoll. Lily zog den Kopf ein und erwiderte mit entschuldigender Miene: "Ich bin vor Potter geflüchtet. Ist das nicht verständlich?" Marlene hob bloß eine Augenbraue hoch während Molly und Alice sich gegenseitig angrinsten. "Was grinst ihr so? Das ist nicht zum Lachen!" zischte Lily ihr Freundinnen leise an. Molly öffnete schon den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, als die Stimme von Professor Flitwick durch den Raum schallte. "Herzlich Willkommen zurück zu einem weiteren Jahr Zauberkunst!" wurden die Schüler begrüßt. "Dieses Jahr werden wir die Grundlagen für ihre UTZe im kommenden Jahr erlernen. Es ist dafür äußerst wichtig den Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Jahre präsent zu haben und ihn notfalls noch einmal zu wiederholen. Nun aber genug der Reden, in der heutigen Stunde werden wir uns mit einer speziellen Form des Zaubers 'Wingardium Leviosas' beschäftigen, den sie bereits in ihrem ersten Schuljahr erlernten. Mit dieser neuen Version wird es ihnen möglich sein, in völliger Dunkelheit einen Gegenstand zum Schweben zu bringen. Das Besondere ist, dass der schwebende Gegenstand außerdem leuchten wird. Das kann beispielsweise nachts von großem Vorteil sein. Die Zauberformel lautet 'Wingardium Leviosa Lumina'. Nun gut, fangen wir an! Ich habe euch bereits in Zweierpaare aufgeteilt!" Lily fing innerlich an zu stöhnen. Der Zauber klang zwar durchaus interessant, aber bei ihrem Glück würde sie wahrscheinlich mit dem Idiot Black oder der Dumpfbacke Pettigrew zusammenarbeiten müssen! Professor Flitwick hatte inzwischen schon damit begonnen die Paare vorzulesen. "McKinnon und Prewett" Marlene und Molly klatschen ab und grinsten. Lily und Alice sahen sich schon hoffnungsvoll an, als Flitwick ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. "Longbottom und Lupin" Alice blickte sie entschuldigend an und Lily schaute verzweifelt auf die noch übrigen Schüler. "Mitchel und Herons" die letzten zwei Ravenclaws nickten sich erleichtert zu, während Lily nun echt Panik überkam. Immerhin musste sich Pettigrew mit einer Ravenclaw zusammentun. "Evans und Potter und Black". Lily starrte ihren Professor entsetzt an. "Äh... Bitte WAS?" "Gibt es ein Problem Ms. Evans?" "W-w-wieso denn mit Potter UND Black? Reicht denn nicht schon einer?" Die Angesprochenen protestierten lautstark während Flitwick bloß mit den Schultern zuckte. "Es geht nicht auf. Außerdem ist es nicht schlecht wenn jemand die Beiden im Zaum hält." "Und sie denken, dass ICH die Richtige dafür bin?" fragte Lily fassungslos. "Sie schaffen das schon!" Der Professor tätschelte ihre Schulter und ließ Lily stehen, die wie angewurzelt auf die schwarze Wand vor ihr starrte.

"Ähm... also Evans, denkst du nicht wir sollten anfangen?" machte Black sich vorsichtig bemerkbar. Lily atmete tief ein und drehte sich dann langsam zu den beiden Jungs um. "Wenn ihr auch nur ansatzweise Chaos stiftet, seid ihr fällig!" zischte sie. Die Jungs wanden sich förmlich unter ihrem eisigen Blick doch Lily ignorierte dies. Sie drehte sich zu dem Kissen das vor jedem Paar im Raum erschienen war und hob ihren Zauberstab. Leise murmelte die Zauberformel, "Wingardium Leviosa Lumina". Das Kissen schwebte erst einen halben Meter in die Luft und fing erst langsam und dann immer deutlicher an zu glühen, bis es ein gleißend helles Licht ausstrahlte. Black und Potter hatten die Augen aufgerissen und auch die anderen Schüler starrten Lily bewundernd an. Bisher hatten die Meisten bloß ein leichtes Glühen zu Stande gebracht. Lily ignorierte ihre Mitschüler jedoch völlig und besah sich das leuchtende Kissen. Es spiegelte perfekt ihre jetzigen Wut im Bezug auf Potter und Black wider. "Sehr gut, hervorragend Ms. Evans. Perfektes Ergebnis. Nehmen sie 15 Punkte für Gryffindor und ihr Anderen nehmt euch ein Beispiel an Ms. Evans!" Der kleine Lehrer kam auf Lily zu gewuselt und fragte interessiert: "Hatten sie gerade besonders starke positive oder negative Gefühle als sie den Zauber ausführten?" Lily warf einen Seitenblick auf Potter und Black. Ja, JA, die hatte sie durchaus gehabt! Hatte sie immer noch! "Ja, etwas." antwortete sie stattdessen. "Es ist nämlich so-", sagte Flitwick aufregt, "Der Zauber ähnelt dem des Patronus. Je stärker die Emotionen, desto stärker auch das Ergebnis." Flitwick begann einen kleinen Vortrag über die Besonderheiten des Zaubers, während Lilys Gedanken schon schnell abschweiften und sie nur noch zustimmend nickte. *Weswegen war sie so wütend gewesen? Aus Angewohnheit? Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sich Potter heute bisher eigentlich ganz gut benommen und selbst Black hatte noch nicht so viele dummen Kommentare von sich gegeben wie sonst. Ok, sie würde versuchen, den Beiden eine Chance zu geben. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gedacht?* Lily schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und bemerkte dann erleichtert, dass Flitwick anscheinend der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen war, denn er ließ sie mit den Worten, "Achten sie auf Black und Potter", stehen und verschwand zwischen den anderen Schülern. Lily drehte sich nun wieder zu den zwei Rumtreibern und deutete auf ihr inzwischen wieder auf dem Boden liegende Kissen. "Na los, versucht's mal." "Kein An-Geschreie heute, Evans?" fragte Black frech grinsend. "Los, du Idiot, mach schon oder reichen deine Gehirnzellen dafür nicht?" fauchte Lily. Okay, Black war derselbe Idiot wie immer, aber immerhin hatte Potter noch keinen Blech von sich gegeben. Black wollte in diesem Moment einen verbalen Gegenangriff auf Lily starten, doch Potter gebot ihm mit der Hand Einhalt und zog seinen Zauberstab. Erstaunt beobachtete Lily wie er ihn auf das Kissen richtete und die Zauberformel murmelte. Das Kissen schwebte in die Luft wie zuvor schon bei Lily und begann dann, zu ihrem und auch Blacks Erstaunen, zu glühen. Nach einer Minute stand sein Leuchten dem von Lily in Nichts nach. Potter beendete den Zauber und blickte dann äußerst selbst zufrieden zu Lily und Black, die ihn Beide mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Potter war normalerweise schon eine Niete beim bloßen Konzentrieren. "Na los, du Vollpfosten, zeig was du drauf hast!", sagte er grinsend zu Black und gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf. Black schaute seinen Freund beleidigt an und drehte sich dann ein geschnappt zu dem Kissen um. Auch er ließ das Kissen in die Luft schweben und auch er brachte es sofort zum Leuchten. Lilys Welt wurde in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. Black und Potter die ohne Hilfe einen schwierigen Zauber scheinbar lässig meisterten? Black bemerkte scheinbar Lilys ungläubigen Blick und sagte immer noch ein geschnappt: "Tja, dafür haben meine Gehirnzellen anscheinend gereicht." Gegen ihren Willen fing Lily an zu grinsen, aber Black sah einfach total kindisch aus, wie er beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und sie herausfordernd anstarrte. Das Grinsen verwandelte sich schnell in ein Lachen und nun war es an Black und Potter sie ungläubig an zu starren. Es war das erste Mal das Lily Evans in ihrer Gegenwart wegen ihnen lachte. Als Lily den Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der beiden Jungen sah, musste sie nur noch mehr lachen. Sie brauchte einige Zeit bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, doch das Grinsen war noch nicht von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Sie konnte Marlenes, Alice' und Mollys fragende Blicke förmlich spüren.

Professor Flitwick beendete die Doppelstunde zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen seiner Schüler. "Das war ein überaus gelungener Start ins neue Schuljahr! Jeder bekommt 5 Punkte für seine Leistung. Ach ja und Potter, Black, nehmen sie noch einmal zusätzlich je 5 Punkte, ihr Zauber war wirklich sehr gelungen!"  
Die Schüler begannen laut schwatzend ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen und verließen den schwarzen Raum. Lily wartete auf Marlene, Molly und Alice und gemeinsam verließen sie ebenfalls als einer der Letzten das Klassenzimmer. Sobald sie es verlassen hatten, begannen ihre Freundinnen bereits sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Lily verdrehte die Augen aber beantwortete sie geduldig. "Warum hast du so gelacht?" "Wieso hast du sie nicht angeschrien?" "Geht es dir gut?". Innerlich musste sie schmunzeln. Ihre Freundinnen hatten sich schon so an ihre aggressive Haltung gegenüber Potter und Black gewöhnt, dass sie schon mit einem einfachen Lachen komplett aus der Fassung gebracht werden konnten. Das würde sie sich merken!

Im ersten Stock trennten sie sich voneinander. Lily machte sich mit Alice auf den Weg zu Arithmantik, während Molly und Marlene zum Flugunterricht mussten und zum Quidditchfeld eilten. Lily und Alice kamen pünktlich an und steuerten ihren Stammplatz an. Quatschend ließen sie sich auf ihren Stühlen nieder und holten ihr Schreibzeug aus ihren Taschen. Als die schon etwas ältere Professorin Brown vor ihr Pult trat, beendeten sie ihr Gespräch und wandten sich der Lehrerin zu. Diese sorgte für Ruhe und begann nach der üblichen Einführung zum Jahresanfang mit ihrem Unterricht.

Immer noch über komplizierte Zahlentabellen gebeugt liefen Lily und Alice durch die langen steinernen Gänge. Sie diskutierten gerade über einen eventuellen Fehler in Lilys Aufsatz aus dem Unterricht, als die Beiden um eine Ecke bogen und prompt gegen zwei andere Schüler liefen. Lily stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts und fiel auf den Boden. Mit dem Kopf knallte sie hart gegen die Ecke. Ein höllischer Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus und vernebelte ihr die Sinne. Gedämpft hörte sie die aufgeregten Stimmen von Alice und ... und ... Lily versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um nicht völlig in Schwärze zu versinken, doch versagte Kläglich. Sie spürte noch, wie jemand unter ihre Knie griff und sie hoch hob. Sie fragte sich noch wer sie wohl trug, bevor die Ohnmacht sie einholte und ihre Gedanken sich im Nichts verloren.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger :D Couldn't resist :P**


	5. Im Krankenflügel

**Kapitel 5 - Im Krankenflügel**

Schmerz! Das war das erste was Lily verspürte, als sie langsam aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte. Ihr Kopf tat höllisch weh! *Was war noch mal passiert?* Lily versuchte sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern, als sie dumpf einige Stimmen um sich herum vernahm. Sie konzentrierte sich und erkannte Alice' Stimme. Alice? Ach ja, langsam kam Lilys Gedächtnis wieder in die Gänge. Alice und sie waren nach Arithmantik auf dem Weg in die große Halle zum Mittagessen gewesen, als sie mit zwei anderen Schülern kollidiert waren. Sie war gestürzt und dann – ja was dann? Wo war sie jetzt?

Lily versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen. Erst beim zweiten Versuch klappte es. Im ersten Moment erkannte sie gar nichts. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte einige Male, bis sie sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. Sie lag in einem Bett mit weißem Bezug – sie musste sich also im Krankenflügel befinden. Gerade als sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie denn überhaupt in den Krankenflügel gekommen war, tönte ein hoher Schrei durch den Raum. „LILY!" Dann sah Lily erst mal gar nichts mehr, ihre Sicht wurde komplett von langen braunen Haaren blockiert. „Oh mein Gott, endlich bist du aufgewacht! Du warst ewig bewusstlos, obwohl die Wunde doch schon zugenäht war! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Was machst du bloß für Sachen?" redete Alice ohne Luft zu holen in großer Geschwindigkeit auf sie ein. Lily grinste schwach. „Beruhige dich erstmal. War doch bloß ein kleiner Unfall." „Kleiner Unfall?" Alice schnappte empört nach Luft. „Lily Evans! Du warst über zwei Stunden bewusstlos und hattest eine riesige Platzwunde am Kopf die höllisch geblutet hat! Du lagst hier kalkweiß ewig lang herum!" „Apropos, wie bin ich eigentlich hierher gekommen?" unterbrach Lily ihre Freundin und lenkte sie somit ab. Gleichzeitig griff sie nach einem Wasserglas, das neben ihr auf einem weißen Nachttischchen stand. „Also das, ähm, nun ja...", Alice verstummte und Lily starrte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Alice war nie, absolut nie um Worte verlegen. Schüchtern, manchmal auch verlegen, aber niemals sprachlos. „Alice! Antworte!" sagte sie daher bestimmt aber auch neugierig. „Ist ja schon gut." Ihre Freundin zog etwas den Kopf ein und ratterte dann schnell und ohne Pause an einem Stück herunter: „DubistmitPotterzusammengeknalltunderhatdichdannhierhergetragen. DannsaßerübereineStundeandeinemBettbevorerschließlichgegangenist." Lily starrte sie an. „Bitte was? Nochmal gaaanz langsam! Ich hab kein Wort verstanden!" Alice schaute zerknirscht auf ihren Schoß. „Na ja, also wie sind in Potter und Black rein gelaufen. Nachdem du dann mit dem Kopf an die Ecke geknallt bist und am Boden lagst, hat Potter dich sofort geschnappt und den ganzen Weg in den Krankenflügel getragen. Anschließend saß er eine Stunde an deinem Bett, bis Madame Pomfrey, die neue Assistentin der alten Krankenschwester seit diesem Jahr, deine Wunde zu geflickt hat." Vorsichtig hob Alice den Blick und wartete auf einen Ausbruch samt Schimpftirade von Lily, was sich Potter denn einbilden würde, sie einfach herum zu tragen. Doch der blieb aus. Lilys Augen hatten sich während Alice' Worten zunehmend mehr geweitet und sie lag nun wie erstarrt da. „Lily?" fragte ihre Freundin vorsichtig nach. „Er hat mich hierher GETRAGEN? Und ist dann hier geblieben?" fragte Lily schließlich vollkommen perplex. Ihre Schmerzen waren wie weggeblasen und vollkommen aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden. Alice antwortete, sichtlich erleichtert dass Lily ruhig geblieben war: „Jep, er ist erst gegangen, als Madame Pomfrey gesagt hatte, dass du wohl in einigen Minuten aufwachen würdest. Er meinte, es wäre vermutlich nicht sonderlich günstig, in deinem Zustand direkt nach dem Aufwachen einen Gefühlsausbruch zu haben. Und wenn er dableiben würde, wäre dieser garantiert." Lily starrte bei diesen Worten wie hypnotisiert an die Decke. „Aber warum, bei Merlin, ist er solange geblieben? Warum hat er mich überhaupt hergebracht?" „Er sagte, es sei schließlich seine Schuld, dass du überhaupt her musstest, also wäre er auch dafür verantwortlich, dass du gut hier ankommst." Ihre weitere Vermutung bezüglich Potters Sorge, verschwieg Alice. Sie kannte Lilys Ansichten über den Gryffindor Sucher schließlich zur Genüge. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte sie sich täglich darüber ausgelassen, wie arrogant er und Black doch wären, und auch sein Ruf als Herzensbrecher war oft stundenlang durchgekaut worden, besonders als er angefangen hatte, Lily um Dates zu bitten. Doch auch wenn ihre Freundin es nicht wahrhaben wollte, war Alice sich sicher, dass Potter tatsächlich seit längerem in die temperamentvolle Rothaarige verliebt war und sie nicht bloß als weitere Trophäe in seiner Sammlung haben wollte. Seine Reaktion vorhin, das war echte Sorge gewesen. Sie käme allerdings nie auf die Idee Lily ihre Vermutung zu erzählen. Sie konnte eine wahre Furie werden wenn sie wütend wurde.

Alice unterbrach ihre Gedanken und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Freundin. Diese hatte sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gefasst und richtete sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position. Sofort kam Alice ihr dabei zu Hilfe und stützte sie. „Danke", murmelte Lily. „Hör mal, wie lang muss ich eigentlich noch hier bleiben?" Lily hatte also offenbar beschlossen sich anderen Dingen zu zu wenden. „Schon jetzt. Du sollst bloß langsam machen und nicht zu schnell aufstehen." Lily nickte.

Mit Alice Hilfe machte sie sich langsam fertig, bis sie eine halbe Stunde später bereit war, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Alice griff nach der Schultasche ihrer Freundin und gemeinsam verabschiedeten sie sich von Madame Pomfrey. Sie ließen den nun komplett leeren Krankenflügel hinter sich und steuerten langsam die große Halle an. Inzwischen war es Zeit zum Abendessen und Lilys Magen machte sich deutlich hörbar bemerkbar. Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich an und mussten grinsten. Sie traten durch das geöffnete Eingangstor und steuerten ihren Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch an. Molly und Marlene hatten ihre Plätze freigehalten und etwas Essen vor den hungrigen Mäulern von Black und Potter bewahrt. Während Lily und Alice begannen die Reste in sich hinein zu schaufeln, wurden sie von von einer besorgten Molly sowie Marlene ausgefragt. Nachdem sich die Beiden davon überzeugt hatten, dass es Lily und ihrem Kopf wieder gut ging, wandten sie sich anderen Themen zu. Sie fingen an über eine neue Band namens „Schicksalsschwestern" zu diskutieren und auch Alice warf sich begeistert ins Gespräch. Lily dagegen enthielt sich, in Gedanken versunken. Potter und seine Reaktion gingen ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie konnte sich darauf einfach keinen Reim machen. Frustriert malträtierte sie die Kartoffeln auf ihrem Teller. „Hey Evans, was haben die Kartoffeln dir denn getan?" wurde sie von einem grinsenden Potter aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und wollte schon zu einem Gegenkommentar ansetzen, als sie es sich spontan anders überlegte. Eigentlich hatte Potter ja gar nichts schlimmes gesagt. Betonung auf eigentlich. Aber außerdem hatte er sie heute in den Krankenflügel gebracht, was schon ganz nett war. Zwar war er derjenige gewesen, weswegen das überhaupt nötig gewesen war, aber trotzdem. Sie verzichtete auf eine bissige Antwort, markierte den Tag innerlich rot im Kalender, und sagte stattdessen fast schon freundlich, die Kartoffelfrage ignorierend: „Danke, dass du mich vorhin in den Krankenflügel gebracht hast. Anscheinend ist dir die Bedeutung des Wortes 'Manieren' doch nicht vollständig unbekannt!", okay, den letzten Satz hatte sie sich nicht verkneifen können, aber es war trotzdem ein Anfang. Sie wandte sich wieder von Potter ab und wollte gerade etwas Kürbissaft trinken, als sie einen Blick auf sich spürte und sich wieder zu Potter drehte. Dieser saß mit offenem Mund da und starrte sie an. Lily wurde der Blick langsam unangenehm und zischte daher: „Was denn?" Statt einem Konter schloss Potter wieder seinen Mund und sagte „Gern geschehen." Dann drehte er sich nach einem letzten ungläubigen Blick zu Black und auch Lily wandte sich endlich ihrem Kürbissaft zu. Die erstaunten Blicke von Alice, Marlene und Molly bemerkte sie nicht einmal.

40 Minuten später erreichten sie mit vollen Mägen das Portrait der fetten Dame. Marlene sagte das neue Passwort „Spaghetti-Eintopf" und die vier Mädchen kletterten in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum. Überall brannten schon die Feuer in den Kaminen und der Raum war von dem Stimmenwirrwarr der Gryffindors erfüllt, die es sich in den roten Sesseln oder an den dunklen Eichentischen bequem gemacht hatten, tratschten oder Hausaufgaben machten. Die Mädchen allerdings ließen sich nicht nieder, sondern steuerten lachend die Wendeltreppe an, die zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen führte. Sie hatten schließlich ihren eigenen kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum!  
Auch in ihrem Turmzimmer verbreiteten die Feuer eine angenehme Wärme. Der Raum war in ein rot-orangenes Licht getaucht und die roten Vorhänge der Betten glühten förmlich. Die vier ließen sich entspannt in den Sesseln am großen Kamin nieder und quatschten über dieses und jenes. Nebenher futterten sie Kürbispasteten und Schokofrösche aus ihrem Vorratsschrank.

Draußen war inzwischen die Sonne untergegangen und von den Sternen abgelöst worden, als Lily beschloss schlafen zu gehen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte wieder etwas und der Tag war insgesamt ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. Marlene, Molly und Alice reagierten verständnisvoll und beschlossen ihr Gespräch im Gemeinschaftsraum fort zu führen. Molly meinte außerdem, sie wolle noch mit Arthur reden und auch Marlene hatte mit Edgar Bones noch nicht viel gesprochen an diesem Tag. Sie wünschten Lily gute Besserung und gute Nacht und gingen dann gut gelaunt in den großen Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, blieb Lily noch kurz in ihrem Sessel sitzen. Sie genoss den Moment der Ruhe, bevor sie aufstand, die Feuer dämmte bis bloß noch die Glut übrig blieb und ins kleine Bad ging um sich bettfertig zu machen. Fünfzehn Minuten später lag sie ein gekuschelt in ihrem Himmelbett und starrte in die Glut. Der Tag lief an ihrem inneren Auge nochmal vorbei. Da war der dämliche Traum von Potter gewesen, der Zaubertränkeunterricht mit Potter, der Zauberkunstunterricht mit Potter und Black, der Zusammenstoß mit Potter auf dem Gang, der Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel, das etwas seltsame Gespräch mit Potter beim Abendessen – irgendwie war das zu viel Potter an einem Tag, für Lilys Geschmack!

Und -, oh nein! Lily schalt sich selbst. Sie hatte Petunias Brief vergessen! Wie hatte sie den überhaupt vergessen können? In Lilys Augen bahnten sich die Tränen an. Es war verletzend! Mehr als das! Es war das Schlimmste, was zwischen ihr und ihrer Schwester im Laufe der letzten Jahren vorgefallen war. Sie wollte Petunia nicht verlieren und doch war ihr klar, dass dies eingetreten war. Ihre große Schwester hatte sich nun endgültig von ihr abgewandt! Die ersten Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange. Der Verlust schmerzte unheimlich, sie spürte eine bisher unbekannte Leere. Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Das konnte Petunia, ihre Tunia, doch nicht ernst meinen. Und doch wusste sie, es war ihr Ernst! Hass gesellte sich zu der Leere. Hass darauf, dass Petunia nicht ebenfalls eine Hexe war, Hass auf sich selbst und vor allem ein unbeschreiblich großer Hass auf Petunias neuen Freund, diesen Vernon Dursley. Sie übertrug die ganze Schuld an der gescheiterten Beziehung zwischen ihr und Tunia auf ihn, den „Ach-so-Tollen, perfekten und vollständig normalen" Muggel, der Petunia den letzten Stoß von Lily weg gegeben hatte!

Lilys Sicht wurde von den Tränen verschleiert und schluchzte sich schließlich in den Schlaf.

* * *

 **Reviews?:D**


	6. Man bessert sich

**Kapitel 6 - Man bessert sich**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lily frierend und mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatte nur wenige Stunden geschlafen und diese auch bloß sehr unruhig. Sie hatte sich hin und her gewälzt und sogar ihre Decke auf den Zimmerboden befördert. Stöhnend zog sie sich in eine sitzende Position und rieb sich die Augen. Was für ein grauenhafter Start in den Tag! Als ihr dann auch noch Petunias Brief einfiel war es geschafft, ihre Laune war bis in die tiefsten Tiefen der Kerker gerutscht. Schlecht gelaunt öffnete sie leise ihren Koffer und nahm sich einige Klamotten sowie ihr Waschzeug heraus. Ohne ihre Freundinnen zu wecken schlich sie in ihren eigenen kleinen Waschraum. Lily nahm ihn das erste Mal bewusst war und prompt besserte sich ihre Laune zumindest ein wenig, denn der Raum den sie vor sich hatte, übertroff den Gemeinschaftswaschraum der Mädchen von Gryffindor schon um Längen. Er war in drei Bereiche gegliedert. Zu ihrer Linken befanden sich vier Waschbecken nebeneinander, über denen Spiegel hingen. Außerdem stand dort ein großer Schrank, der durch vier Türen gegliedert war. Für jedes Mädchen gab es also je ein Waschbecken und einige Regale. Zu ihrer Rechten gab es zwei Toiletten mit Sichtschutz und direkt vor Lily erstreckte sich eine kleine Badelandschaft. Es gab eine riesige Badewanne, eher schon einen kleinen Pool, der mit scharlachroten Kacheln versehen war, und eine separate Dusche. Dahinter standen zusätzlich noch 2 hellrote Liegen, die einen zum Entspannen einluden. Lily betrachtete alles begeistert und deponierte dann ihr Waschzeug in ihrem Teil des Schranks. Alice, Marlene und Molly hatten dies bereits getan und so füllte Lily die letzten freien Regale. Dann nahm sie sich ihr Muggel-Shampoo - sie hielt eher wenig von der vergleichbaren Zaubervariante, einer Art Öl von dem ihre Haare auch noch nach taten kreuz und quer von ihrem Kopf ab standen - und ging duschen. Sie genoss das warm herab prasselnde Wasser und verließ die Dusche später nur äußerst ungern. Es wurde allerdings Zeit zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie hörte ihre Freundinnen im Schlafzimmer herum gehen und reden und schlüpfte seufzend in ihre Schuluniform. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs waren ihre Haare wieder trocken und in einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sie blickte ein letztes Mal auf ihr Spiegelbild und wappnete sich innerlich für den Tag. Wen interessierte es schon was Petunia dachte? Entschlossen wandte sie sich zur Tür und betrat das Turmzimmer. "Morgen" grüßte sie ihre Freundinnen. Es schallte ein grüßendes "Moin" zurück und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, durchquerten diesen und kletterten dann aus dem Portraitloch. Sie lauschten dem Bericht einer aufgedrehten Molly über ihren Arthur während sie den langen Weg vom siebten Stock bis in die Eingangshalle meisterten. Sie traten durch die großen Türen in die große Halle und schlenderten zu ihren Plätzen. Es waren noch nicht sonderlich viele Schüler auf den Beinen und die langen Haustische nur spärlich gefüllt. Immer noch Mollys verliebtem Monolog lauschend ließen sie sich auf die Bank fallen und begannen zu Essen. Lily sicherte sich ein Brötchen, das sie mit Honig versah und verschmauste etwas Joghurt. "... und dann sind wir in unseren Garten und haben einen laaangen Spaziergang gemacht. Es war richtig romantisch..." Lily grinste in sich hinein. Molly war echt ausdauernd darin, über Arthur zu schwärmen. Sie selbst kannte diesen nur flüchtig und hatte erst wenige Male mit ihm gesprochen. Er war meist zurückhaltend und fiel nicht groß auf. Außerdem hatte sie einen Großteil der letzten Jahre damit verbracht, sich über denn Vollidioten James aufzuregen. JAMES? Oh Gott, das musste wirklich aufhören! Lily kippte ihren Kaffee in ihren Mund und schloss genervt die Augen. Selbst in ihren Gedanken belästigte er sie! "Hey, Evans!" Lily stöhnte auf. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach - äh, dachte... "Was willst du Potter?" knurrte sie zurück und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Am Rande nahm sie wahr, dass Potters Auftreten zumindest Mollys Geschwärme unterbrochen hatte. "Ach ja und nein, ich werde nicht mit dir ausgehen!" Setzte sie sicherheitshalber gleich hinterher. James hob schützend die Hände hoch. "Wow, so gut gelaunt heute morgen? Aber keine Sorge, dass wollte ich gar nicht fragen." Lily bedachte ihn daraufhin mit einem skeptischen Blick. "Ich meine es ernst. Ich wollte nur wissen ob ich mich hier an den Tisch setzten könnte, oder ob sich Madame dann belästigt fühlt." Zog er seine Frage ins Lächerliche. Lily dachte kurz nach und konterte dann samtig: "Weiß sich der Herr denn auch zu benehmen?" James stieg in das Spiel mit ein. "Nun, sie können es ja selbst heraus finden". "Wenn sie darauf bestehen..." James starrte sie erstaunt an, wie es schien, hatte er mit keiner Zusage gerechnet. Beinahe unsicher ließ er sich dennoch ihr gegenüber nieder. Er griff ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen und wurde langsam wieder sicherer. Er beschmierte es mit Honig wie sie auch, wie Lily auffiel. Und tatsächlich, ohne Black schaffte er es sogar, anständig zu essen. Nach einer Weile wandte Lily ihren Blick von dem fast beunruhigend normalen Potter ab und griff nach ihrer Schultasche. "Kommt, der Unterricht geht gleich los!" sagte sie zu Alice, Marlene und Molly, stand auf und steuerte den Ausgang an. Kurz darauf hörte sie drei Paar Füße hinter sich her eilen. "Warte mal", "Lily, Stopp!". In der Eingangshalle holten sie sie ein. "Was war das denn gerade?", fragte Marlene neugierig. "Ja, du hast fast normal mit Potter geredet!" fügte Molly hinzu. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso auch nicht, er ist ein Mensch wie du und ich und beherrscht unsere Sprache genauso gut wie du." "Ja, aber es ist Potter. POTTER!" Lily schaute Molly nur fragend an. "Na und? Auf jeden Fall müssen wir jetzt los, Verwandlung fängt gleich an." Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock dachte Lily über das Gespräch nach. Es stimmte, sie hatte sich James, äh Potter, gegenüber nicht wie normalerweise verhalten, aber irgendwie hatte ihr der kleine Schlagabtausch gefallen. Sie hatten sich in dem Moment gut ergänzt... Lily schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was war zur Zeit bloß mit ihr los? Seit wann dachte sie anders über Potter? Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die das Klassenzimmer erreichten. Lily steuerte gemeinsam mit Alice ihren Stammplatz auf der linken Seite des Raumes an. Als sie sich nieder ließen bemerkte Lily den Blick ihrer Freundin und war sich sicher, sie würde sich noch einem Gespräch mit ihr stellen müssen. Sie verdrehte die Augen und holte Pergament, Tinte und Feder aus ihrer Tasche, denn Professor McGonagall hatte den Raum betreten. "Guten Morgen! Heute werden wir uns mit Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration und den 5 Ausnahmen beschäftigen..."

Nach einer ermüdenden Theoriestunde Verwandlung trennten sich die Freundinnen und gingen getrennt in Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Wahrsagen. Lily hatte zusammen mit Alice Alte Runen gewählt und verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden damit, schwierige Texte mithilfe von 'Zaubermanns Silbentabelle' zu entschlüsseln.

Zum Mittagessen trafen sich die vier wieder in der großen Halle. "Oh Mann, Wahrsagen ist so was von unnötig!" klagte Marlene. "Alles was die alte Lehrerin vor sich hin brabbelt ist kompletter Schwachsinn! Als ob man aus Teeblättern die Zukunft lesen kann!" "Tja, ich hab mich immer gewundert, weswegen du das Fach gewählt hast!", sagte Lily. "Es erschien mir als das leichteste", gab Marlene genervt zu. "Das ist bitter" amüsierte sich Alice auf Kosten ihrer Freundin. Auch Molly und Lily mussten grinsen und Marlene schnaubte beleidigt auf. "Und so was schimpft sich Freunde...", murrte sie vor sich hin während sie sich Kartoffelsalat nahm. Die anderen drei grinsten auch weiterhin und beluden nun ebenfalls ihre Teller. Nach einigen Minuten gefräßiger Stille fragte Lily: "Wo sind eigentlich Potter und Black?" "Warum interessiert dich das denn?" wollte Molly sofort neugierig wissen. "Es ist so angenehm ruhig hier!" schoss es sofort von Lily zurück. "Und ich dachte, ich hätte dich heute Morgen von meinen Fähigkeiten zu Tisch überzeugt!" wisperte es in Lilys Ohr. Sie überlief sofort eine Gänsehaut. Sie schnellte herum und knurrte nur "Potter!" Der Angesprochene lachte nur und zog mit Black, Lupin und Pettigrew weiter zu ihren Stammplätzen. Lily starrte ihm hinterher bis Marlene ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. "Lily, hast du uns vielleicht etwas im Bezug auf Potter zu sagen?" Lily blickte sie irritiert an. Marlene verdrehte die Augen. "Seit wann pflegt ihr denn so einen friedlichen Umgang miteinander? Normalerweise schlagt ihr euch gegenseitig die Köpfe ein, obwohl, eigentlich kam das immer sehr einseitig von dir aus..." Lily lief leicht rot an. "Das stimmt nicht!" "Oh doch", mischte sich nun auch Molly mit ein. "Marlene hat vollkommen Recht. Irgendetwas hat sich verändert!" Lily schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihr euch schon wieder einbildet, aber ich kann euch sagen, alles ist beim Alten!" Damit wandte sie sich ruckartig von den dreien ab, nahm ihre Tasche und stapfte gen Ausgang. Wie schon am Morgen hörte sie daraufhin Fußgetrippel, das ihr folgte. Dieses Mal war es allerdings nur Alice. Lily wartete nicht und wollte schon die Treppe in den ersten Stock betreten, als sie Alice' Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, die sie auf hielt. "Was?" fragte Lily genervt. "Wir sollten wirklich mal reden. Allerdings nur zu zweit. Komm mit!" Mit einem Seufzen gab Lily ihrer Freundin nach und ließ sich von ihr aus dem Schloss heraus auf die Ländereien ziehen. Schweigend gingen sie zum See und machten es sich auf einigen großen flachen Steinen direkt am Ufer gemütlich. Lily schaute abwartend auf ihre Freundin, die bloß ihre Beine anzog und auf den See hinaus starrte. "Also", kam es von ihr. "Was ist los? Was hat sich zwischen dir und Potter geändert? Und sag jetzt nicht 'Nichts', denn das kannst du dem Weihnachtsmann erzählen, aber nicht mir!" Während ihren Worten hatte sie ihren Kopf gedreht und blickte Lily jetzt direkt an.


	7. Gespräche

**Kapitel 7 - Gespräche**

Das Problem mit Alice war, dass sie nicht nur vertrauenserweckend aussah, sondern tatsächlich oft gute Ratschläge bereit hatte und einem in schwierigen Situationen helfen konnte. Sie erzählte zudem nie etwas weiter, was ihr jemand unter dem Siegel des Schweigens anvertraut hatte. Es sprach also eigentlich nichts dagegen, ihr einfach zu erzählen, was sie beschäftigte, und dennoch hinderte sie irgendetwas daran. Vielleicht hatte sie selbst ja noch nicht akzeptiert, dass sie in Potter- halt, stopp! Sie musste überhaupt nichts akzeptieren! Es gab gar nichts zu akzeptieren! GRR! Schon allein Alice' Anwesenheit reichte aus, um Lilys Gedanken in eine ungute Richtung zu führen.

„Nun?", hakte Alice nach. Lily vergrub grummelnd ihren Kopf in den Händen und fuhr sich dann gereizt durch ihre rote Mähne. „Was willst du hören, Alice? Das ich Potter nicht mehr anschreie, weil sich etwas zwischen uns verändert hat? Dass ich meine Einstellung gegenüber ihm überdacht habe?" Sie war ohne es zu merken steigend lauter geworden. „Lily-", versuchte Alice sie zu beruhigen. „Oder dass jetzt, da ich nicht mehr so voreingenommen und steif bin, etwas zwischen uns entstehen kann?", „Hör mal Lily-", „WAS ALICE? WAS WILLST DU HÖREN?" Alice starrte sie überrumpelt an. Keiner von Beiden hatte mit solch einem Gefühlsausbruch gerechnet. „Ich weiß genau so viel wie du, Alice! Ich hab auch keine Ahnung was hier gerade abgeht! Ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht mehr ständig das Gefühl habe, Potter erwürgen zu wollen wenn er in meiner Nähe ist." „Das ist doch schon einmal ein Fortschritt!", kam es leicht spottend von Alice. Lily schnaubte nur.

„Jetzt komm schon Lily. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Es wird schon noch alles klarer werden! Vielleicht verwandeln sich ja endlich die gereizten Spannungen zwischen euch, endlich – ENDLICH – in positive?" Lily starrte sie etwas überfahren an. „Spannungen? Was für Spannungen? Ich hab keine Spannungen bemerkt." „Lily, jetzt verkauf mich doch nicht für blöd! Jedes Mal wenn ihr euch im selben Raum aufhaltet, knistert es förmlich. Sag mir jetzt nicht, du hast das die ganzen Jahre über immer für eine Art natürliche Abneigung mit resultierendem 'Sich-gegenseitig-die-Köpfe-einschlagen-Impuls' gehalten?" „Äh, also ja-" „LILY! Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?" Lily senkte etwas beschämt den Blick.

„Was jetzt aber viel wichtiger ist: Was machst du jetzt? Wie verhältst du dich? Und ist da mehr zwischen euch?" Lily war vollkommen überfordert und blickte Alice hilfesuchend an. „Okay, da müssen wir wohl ganz von vorne anfangen!" murmelte Alice in sich hinein.

„Also erst mal: Wie denkst du inzwischen über ihn?" Lily runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Früher war sie immer davon überzeugt gewesen ihn zu hassen. Hatte sich das vielleicht inzwischen geändert? Ja, es hatte sich geändert. Der Würgereflex war verschwunden, ebenso wie der Schlagimpuls. Außerdem fing es neuerdings immer so komisch in ihrem Bauch zu kribbeln wenn James – äh, Potter natürlich – in der Nähe war. Das Alice zu erzählen, traute sie sich aber noch nicht. „Nun, ich hasse ihn nicht mehr" stellte sie also zögernd fest. „Und weiter?" fragte Alice erwartungsvoll. „Also, ich will ihn nicht mehr sofort verfluchen." „Immerhin." „Hey!" Alice kicherte leise, riss sich dann aber zusammen, als sie Lilys mörderische Miene sah. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Dann also weiter im Programm. Was hast du vor? Wie willst du ihn jetzt behandeln?" Lily dachte nach. „Also Anschreien, Schlagen und ähnliches fällt erstmal weg. Außerdem, hat es im Unterricht bisher auch erstaunlich gut funktioniert, sich zivilisiert zu verhalten." Alice hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „Okay, lag wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass ich ihn und Black am Laufenden Band überrascht hab." „Und das heißt?" „Ich hab sie wohl mit meiner Handlungsweise ziemlich irritiert." Sie grinste. „Ich glaub daran ändere ich auch eher weniger. Potter hat so einen witzigen Blick drauf, wenn er überrascht wird." „So wie damals, als wir die Rumtreiber in der zweiten Klasse nachts überfallen haben, ihnen neues Make Up verpasst und ihre Klamotten in rosa Rüschkleidchen verwandelt haben? Mit lang anhaltender Wirkung und somit garantiertem Auftritt in der großen Halle?" ließ Alice fies grinsend verlauten. „Exakt" Sie lachten in Erinnerung an den Streich. Ja, sie hatten den Rumtreibern gründlich kontra geboten, zusammen mit Marlene und Molly. Aber das war schon ewig her. Anscheinend war es jetzt auch Zeit für einen reiferen Umgang miteinander.

Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. Ihr Gehirn schien kein anderes Ziel mehr zu haben, als sie dazu zu bringen, sich James anzunähern und die alten Differenzen zu beseitigen.

Ein paar Stunden später war Lily auf dem Weg von der großen Halle in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war etwas länger beim Abendessen geblieben, um nicht das neugierige Geschwätz von Molly und Marlene ertragen zu müssen. Alice hatte seit ihrem Gespräch am See eine unergründliche Miene aufgesetzt und schied somit als Gesprächspartner auch aus. Die Rumtreiber fehlten am Tisch, weswegen es angenehm ruhig war. Allerdings erwischte Lily sich dabei, wie sie darüber sinnierte, was James wohl aufgehalten haben könnte. Wahrscheinlich ein Streich. Kinderkram! Hrmpf! Aber irgendwie auch süß... Lily schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf und griff mit leicht rosa angelaufenen Gesicht nach der Kürbissaftkaraffe. Das konnte so wirklich nicht weiter gehen!

Um sich aber nicht aus Versehen verdächtig zu verhalten, hatte sie ihre Freundinnen schon einmal vor geschickt und hatte selber etwas getrödelt. Sie war fest darauf bedacht, jedem potentiellen Konflikt und Stress aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und dazu gehörte nun einmal dazu, sich neugierige Freundinnen vom Hals zu halten.

Doch eigentlich hätte Lily klar sein müssen, dass ihr Glück sie mal wieder verlassen würde und sich einem solch festen Vorsatz wie Stressvermeidung sicher etwas in den Weg stellen würde. Und es kam wie es kommen musste. Als sie gerade um eine Ecke im zweiten Stock bog, wurde sie in eine geheime Nische hinter dem blauen Wandvorhang von Albert dem Buckligen gezogen. Bevor sie einen überraschten Schrei von sich geben konnte, hielt ihr eine Hand den Mund zu. Als sich ihre Augen an die plötzliche Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie, wen sie da vor sich hatte und ihre Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen. „Beruhig dich, keine Sorge, ich will bloß reden." Da sie sich nicht wehrte, wurde die Hand von ihrem Mund genommen und sie trat sofort einen Schritt zurück.

„Severus!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger - schon wieder, ich weiß :P**

 **Bekomme ich trotzdem ein review? *Bettelblick***


	8. Severus

**Kapitel 8 - Severus**

Lily nahm eine Abwehrhaltung ein und verfluchte im Stillen ihre Unachtsamkeit. Sie sagte kein Wort sondern starrte ihren alten Freund aus Kindertagen einfach nur an. Er sah schlechter aus als im letzten Jahr. Er war blasser geworden und trug täglich tiefe Augenringe zur Schau. Seine Kleider waren wie eh und je etwas zu groß und seine Lippen waren fest zusammen gepresst. Entweder er war wütend oder besorgt. Sie tippte auf letzteres.

„Hör zu Lily, ich-" Er brach ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sehr untypisch. Lily verlor etwas von ihrer klaren Abneigung. Sie nahm sich vor ihm zuzuhören, doch versprechen würde sie nichts! „Ich will nicht dass es so weiter geht!" er blickte sie gleichzeitig bittend und entschlossen an. „Severus, wie sich alles entwickelt hat hast allein du zu verantworten!" sagte sie entschieden. „Ich?" sagte er etwas verzweifelt. „Du warst diejenige die mich von dir gestoßen hat." „Ja, nachdem du weiterhin mit Nott, Malfoy und den ganzen anderen Idioten rumgehangen hast!" „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" fauchte er verzweifelt. „Slytherin ist nicht wie Gryffindor! In Slytherin gibt es eine klare Hierarchie der du zu gehorchen hast! Malfoy ist quasi das Oberhaupt des Hauses, jeder hat nach seinem Willen zu spuren! Indem ich mich in seiner Nähe aufhalte, bin ich nicht mehr im direkten Schussfeld von ihm und seinem Gefolge!" „Das mag zwar stimmen, aber es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen 'sich in deren Nähe aufhalten' und 'die ganze Zeit in Malfoys engstem Kreis verkehren'! Dir ist schon klar, dass sie eine Schlammblutfreundin wie mich nicht akzeptieren?" Die letzten Worte schrie sie fast. „Lily sag so was nicht!" sagte Severus mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Was denn? Schlammblut? Genau das bin ich aber für sie! Und indem du zu ihnen gehörst, bin ich das auch für dich!" „Das stimmt nicht!" „Ach ja? Würdest du vor ihnen zu mir gehen und mich umarmen, so wie du es früher immer gemacht hast?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Severus schwieg. „Das hab ich mir gedacht."

Sie wollte sich umdrehen und die Nische verlassen, doch Severus hielt sie am Arm fest. „Lily warte doch! So schlimm sind sie nicht. Du kennst sie doch gar nicht!" Lily fuhr entrüstet um. „Nicht schlimm? NICHT SCHLIMM? SEVERUS SNAPE! SIE BEZEICHNEN ALLE MUGGELSTÄMMIGEN ALS SCHLAMMBLÜTER! MACHEN SIE FERTIG! WAS IST DARAN BITTESCHÖN NICHT SCHLIMM?" Jetzt wurde auch Severus zunehmend wütender. „Ach, und deine hochgelobten Gryffindors sind so viel besser? Unterscheidet sich das, was die ach so tollen Rumtreiber mit mir abziehen in irgendeiner Weise von dem, was Malfoy bei den Muggelstämmigen abzieht?" „Das habe ich nie behauptet! Aber im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, habe ich dir früher immer, IMMER, geholfen und beigestanden, wenn Potter und Black dich mal wieder geärgert haben!" „Geärgert? GEÄRGERT? Lily, sie verletzen mich regelmäßig! GRUNDLOS!" Lily redete weiter, als ob sie Severus' Einwurf nicht gehört hätte. „Und trotzdem hast du deine sogenannten 'Freunde' mir vorgezogen! Was haben sie je für dich getan?" Tränen standen ihr nun in den Augen. Zum zweiten Mal schwieg Severus.

„Hör zu, Sev! Ich vermisse dich! Ich vermisse unsere Freundschaft, unsere Treffen in Hogsmeade, die Zeit in den Sommerferien! Aber solange du mit Leuten zusammen bist, die Menschen wie mich regelmäßig beschimpfen, verhexen und runtermachen will ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben!" Mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus erstarrte Gestalt drehte sie sich um. Diesmal hielt er sie nicht auf. Sie verließ die Nische und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen. Tränen liefen ihr jetzt über ihr Gesicht und sie wischte sie trotzig mit dem Handrücken weg. Das Gespräch, oder wohl eher der Streit mit Severus hatte sie mehr aufgewühlt als sie sich gegenüber zugeben wollte.

Sie erreichte das Portrait der fetten Dame und murmelte das Passwort. Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch und hetzte ohne einen Blick nach rechts oder links zur Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Die Rufe von Potter und ihren Freundinnen ignorierend eilte sie die Treppe hinauf und in ihren Schlafsaal. Glücklicherweise war er leer. Sie griff nach einem Stapel neuer Klamotten und ihrem Waschzeug und ging die Treppe dann wieder hinunter. Abermals marschierte sie ihre Umwelt komplett ignorierend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ den Gryffindorturm dann hinter sich. Sie musste jetzt allein sein. In den letzten Stunden und Tagen war zu viel passiert. Sie brauchte Zeit für sich um mit Allem fertig zu werden. Daher steuerte sie nun geradewegs auf das Vertrauensschülerbad zu und wisperte auch dort das Passwort.

Innen schloss sie ab und ließ dann ihre Kleider auf einen Stuhl an der Wand fallen und griff nach einem weißen flauschigen Handtuch aus einem Regal. Sie deponierte ihr Shampoo auf dem Rand des großen Beckens und ließ Wasser samt Badelotionen und farbigem Duftschaum ein. Nur fünf Minuten später lag sie mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Wasserbecken und genoss die Stille.

Ihre Worte zu Severus waren ehrlich gewesen. Sie wünschte sich ihre alte Freundschaft zurück! Sie hatte ihn immer als Freund geschätzt. Doch seine Verbindung zu Malfoy, Nott, Goyle und dem Rest der Bagage konnte und wollte sie nicht tolerieren! Diese Jungen terrorisierten einen Großteil der Schülerschaft! Natürlich hatte Sev mit seinem Einwurf im Bezug auf die Rumtreiber nicht Unrecht gehabt, aber diese konzentrierten sich eigentlich, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, immer nur auf Severus. Und er war noch nie ernsthaft verletzt worden, was man von dem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff nicht behaupten konnte. Sie war letztes Jahr in der zweiten Klasse gewesen und hatte beinahe einen bleibenden Knochenschaden erlitten. Ein Sechstklässler aus Slytherin war davon der Schule verwiesen worden, aber Lily glaubte eher, dass Malfoy dahinter steckte. Wie Severus gesagt hatte, alles Was die Slytherins taten geschah unter Malfoys Ägide. Dagegen waren die Rumtreiber nahezu Schoßhündchen. Auch wenn Sev das vermutlich nicht sagen würde. Er hatte schon stark unter ihnen zu leiden. Doch sie hatte ihn immer verteidigt.

Genau das war es, was Lily fast am meisten aufregte. Was nützte ihm seine gute Stellung in Slytherin, wenn alles nur Schein und Trug war? Keiner der Slytherins war ihm ein echter Freund! Sie war eine echte Freundin gewesen, die er auch über die Schule hinaus behalten hätte und dennoch hatte er sich gegen sie entschieden. Das verletzte sie!  
Aber alles was sie jetzt noch tun konnte, war abzuwarten. Sie hatte ihm noch eine Chance gegeben. Beide wussten, es würde die Letzte sein. Es lag nun an ihm sie zu ergreifen oder nicht. Sie hoffte er würde die richtige Entscheidung treffen.

Lily trieb ihre Gedanken von Severus fort und ging stattdessen zu dem Thema James über. GRR, sie hatte schon wieder James gedacht anstatt Potter. Hatte Alice vielleicht doch Recht? Waren da wirklich Spannungen zwischen ihnen gewesen die sich nun veränderten? Wieso musste es ausgerechnet James Potter sein, der ihre Gedanken einnahm? Wieso nicht irgendein netter Ravenclaw? Sie musste wirklich mal mit der Person sprechen, die für ihr Leben zuständig war, dass war doch echt die Höhe womit sie sich zurzeit beschäftigen musste. Ihre Gedanken gingen wieder zurück zu James. Wie würde sie sich ihm gegenüber nun verhalten? Am Besten sie würde weiterhin so sein wie im Unterricht. Freundlich, aber nicht übermäßig interessiert. Das Anschreien und Verhexen würde sie lassen. Bei Black vielleicht nicht, dachte sie mit einem maliziösen Grinsen, aber zumindest bei James. Mit Remus verstand sie sich ja sowieso ganz gut. Nun ja, Peter Pettigrew war eine Sache für sich. Einerseits hatte sie stets Mitleid mit ihm, andererseits hatte er irgendetwas an sich, dass sie abstieß. Sie konnte nicht genau benennen was es war.  
Lily zog ihr Fazit. Zu Pettigrew und Black wie bisher. Zu Remus wieder etwas freundlicher wie im vergangenen Jahr, wo sie ihren Kontakt etwas vernachlässigt hatte. Zu James, na ja, wie es die Situation erforderte. Auf jeden Fall aber mit weniger Geschreie.

Nun widmete sie sich dem letzten großen Problem, dass sie beschäftigte. Petunia! Ihr entfuhr ein Seufzer und sie beendete ihre liegende Haltung im Becken. Sie begann langsam kleine Runden im bunten Wasser zu ziehen. Sie vermisste ihre Schwester unheimlich. Petunia hatte ihren Standpunkt allerdings ziemlich deutlich gemacht. Lily hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass dieser Vernon zu dieser endgültigen Entscheidung einiges beigetragen hatte. Von Hogwarts aus konnte sie aber nicht viel unternehmen. Auf Briefe würde sie sowieso nicht antworten. Am Besten sie wartete bis Weihnachten. Sie ging davon aus, dass Petunia, höchstwahrscheinlich auch leider dieser Idiot von Vernon, anwesend sein würde. Es würde sich schon ein Moment finden, um mit ihrer Schwester zu reden. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das Petunia sie komplett aus ihrem Leben ausschließen wollte! Sie würde für sich und ihre Schwester kämpfen!

Entschlossen verließ sie das Becken, trocknete sich mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und zog sich an. Sie entfernte magisch das Wasser im Becken und räumte ihr Handtuch auf, bevor sie das Vertrauensschülerbad verließ und sich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte.  
Es war spät geworden und der Raum war fast leer. Nur noch vereinzelte Schüler hingen über ihren Schulbüchern und Aufsätzen. Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr würde es nie passieren, Hausaufgaben auf den allerletzten Drücker machen zu müssen! Sie erklomm die Treppe und war froh, in ihrem Schlafsaal ihre Zimmergenossinnen alle schlafend vorzufinden. Sie putzte sich schnell die Zähne und fiel dann müde in ihr Bett. Für heute hatte sie eindeutig genug nachgedacht!  
Einige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

* * *

 **Reviews? :)**

 **Ich hatte ernsthafte Probleme mit Lily & Severus. Ich liebe Severus als Charakter aus den Büchern und fand die Art und Weise wie schnell sich Lily von ihm losgesagt hat immer unlogisch... Eine echte Freundschaft kann verzeihen... andererseits gibt es wahrscheinlich auch eine ganze Reihe an Dingen im Lauf ihrer Schulzeit von denen wir nichts wissen und die Szene am See war nur das Tüpfelchen auf dem i - so oder so wirklich schwierig. V.a. weil ich in dieser Geschichte ja Lily nicht als die Herzlose darstellen will...**

 **LG EvannaLy**


	9. Neue Bekanntschaften

**Kapitel 9 - Neue Bekanntschaften**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily als Erste auf. Müde streckte sie sich und ging träge in das Badezimmer. Zwanzig Minuten später verließ sie geschniegelt und gestriegelt den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch und lief gemächlich auf die Treppen zu. Außer ihr waren nur vereinzelt Schüler unterwegs. Wer stand auch schon freiwillig um 5:30 Uhr auf? Am dritten Schultag? Lily ging relativ gut gelaunt in die große Halle und ließ sich auf ihren Platz am verlassenen Gryffindortisch fallen. Auch bei den Hufflepuffs herrschte noch gähnende Leere. Bei den Slytherins saßen einige wenige Schüler, der Ravenclawtisch war bereits am Meisten besetzt. Lily verspürte allerdings keine Lust sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, da ein Großteil der Schüler sowieso nur mit ihren Nasen in ihren Büchern hing anstatt sich zu unterhalten. Langweiler!

Lily griff nach dem Brötchenkorb und der Butter. Selten ließ sie sich so viel Zeit beim Beschmieren aber heute konnte sie es sich leisten. Irgendwie war es reizvoll morgens nicht alles nur hektisch hinunter zu schlingen... Sie goss sich noch ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und biss dann genüsslich in ihr Brötchen.

Sie fuhr zusammen, als sich ohne Vorwarnung jemand neben sie setzte. Sie verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Der Unerwartete Nebensitzer hatte immerhin Anstand genug um ihr helfend auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte und sie sich den Neuankömmling genauer ansehen konnte, fielen ihr jedoch beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Es war 'Ich-schlaf-so-lange-wie-es-geht-egal-was-um-mich-herum-passiert' Black! Er stand nie, absolut NIE dermaßen früh auf! Unter der Woche noch viel weniger!

„Weißt du Evans, ich weiß ja dass ich meine Umwelt regelmäßig sprachlos mache, aber das eben war ein wenig viel des Guten!" Er grinste während er sich nun ebenfalls ein Brötchen nahm. Lily starrte ihn einen Moment perplex an, bevor sie sich „Arroganter Idiot" murmelnd wieder ihrem Teller zu wandte. Für einige Minuten saßen sie erstaunlich einträchtig nebeneinander, bevor Lilys Neugierde überwog.

„Okay, Black, jetzt sag schon! Was führt dich um diese Uhrzeit hierher? Müsstest du nicht noch selig lächelnd in deinem Bettchen liegen und schlafen?" Black grinste. „Das wurde auch Zeit. Ich hab mich schon gewundert wie lange du deine Neugierde noch im Zaum halten kannst." Er wich einem Schlag von Lily aus und fuhr fort als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. „Aber die selbe Frage könnte ich dir auch stellen. Ich hab dich auch nicht gerade als Frühaufsteher in Erinnerung!" Okay, Punkt für ihn! Sie war tatsächlich eher als Langschläferin bekannt.

„Bin unfreiwillig hier." Sie hatte sich entschlossen ausnahmsweise ehrlich zu antworten. Gegen den aufkommenden gestressten und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck der sich angekündigt hatte, sobald ihre Gedanken in Richtung ihrer Probleme gewandert waren, konnte sie allerdings nichts tun. „Konnte nicht länger schlafen. Es geht mir zu viel im Kopf herum!" Black bedachte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Was könnte denn Lily Evans von ihrem wertvollen Schlaf abhalten?" Die Frage war typisch Black, nicht jedoch der Tonfall mit der er sie gefragt hatte. Er war eine Spur ernster als sonst und der beißende Spott war verschwunden. Vielleicht war genau das der Grund weswegen Lily ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken fort fuhr. „Tja, was hält mich vom Schlaf ab?" Ihre Stimme wurde bitter. „Ich habe Stress mit jemandem, den ich seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kenne und den ich jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich verlieren werde. Abgesehen davon wurde ich von meiner Schwester verstoßen! Und um allem noch die Krone aufzusetzen rede ich mit dir darüber anstatt mit meinen Freundinnen! Ich scheine ernsthafte Probleme zu haben!" Blacks Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig bei ihrer letzten Aussage doch er sagte nichts, was ihre Ehrlichkeit ins Lächerliche gezogen hätte. Lily ließ ihren aufkommenden Frust am Rest ihres Brötchens aus und vermied jeden Blick hin zu Blacks Gesicht.

„Scheint als wären meine Probleme deinen nicht mal so unähnlich. Der übliche Stress mit meiner Familie ist diesen Sommer über ein wenig ausgeartet und mein Bruder zieht so ziemlich dasselbe ab wie deine Schwester." Lily spürte das da noch mehr war. Andererseits kannten sie sich nicht so gut als dass sie bereit wären einander das Herz aus zuschütten. Allerdings hatte sie das starke Gefühl Black bisher falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Natürlich, die meiste Zeit war er ein nerviger Idiot, aber sie konnte die Ahnung nicht verleugnen, dass das mehr eine aufgesetzte Maske war als Wirklichkeit. Sie ging kurz in sich und traf eine Entscheidung, für die sie sich im letzten Jahr noch für verrückt erklärt hätte.

Auch wenn Lily eigentlich schon fertig mit ihrem Frühstück war blieb sie sitzen und unterhielt sich stattdessen mit Sirius. Sie redeten über alles mögliche, über Lehrer, Mitschüler, oberflächlich auch über ihre Kindheit. Für mehr derart privates kannten sie sich noch nicht gut genug. Das würde vielleicht einmal kommen. Nie hätte Lily gedacht, dass man sich dermaßen gut mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Es schien als wäre ihre Einschätzung von ihm als nerviger, nichtsnutziger, oberflächlicher Idiot wirklich meilenweit von der Realität entfernt gewesen. Beide tauten im Gespräch zunehmend mehr auf und waren schließlich so sehr darin versunken, dass sie die Ankunft ihrer Freunde überhaupt nicht mitbekamen. Erst als sich zwei Fraktionen vor ihnen aufbauten schauten sie hoch und zuckten erstaunt zurück. Auf der einen Seite standen Alice, Marlene und Molly mit entgeistertem Gesichtsausdruck und auf der anderen hatten sich James, Remus und Pettigrew aufgebaut. Obwohl, eigentlich hatte sich nur James aufgebaut. Remus sah aus als würde er die ganze Situation lächerlich finden und Pettigrew schien James einfach nur alles nachzumachen. „Wasss genau geht hier vor?" zischte James förmlich. „Ey Krone, komm mal runter!" meinte Sirius begütigend. „Ich bin früh aufgewacht und hab beschlossen schon mal frühstücken zu gehen. Lily saß nun mal als einzige schon hier und ich hab mich zu ihr gesetzt. Wo genau liegt jetzt das Problem?" James verengte seine Augen. „Wieso bist du schon um so eine Uhrzeit wach? Das bist du NIE!" Sirius Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „James, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir vor allen anderen im Detail erzählen muss, was mich vom Schlafen abgehalten hat. Abgesehen davon solltest du das eigentlich wissen! Stell deine eigenen Bedürfnisse mal etwas in den Hintergrund!" So ernst hatte Lily ihn erst selten gehört. Eigentlich nur vorhin, als er seine kurze Erklärung, weswegen er schon da war, abgegeben hatte. James Gesicht wurde sofort etwas reuevoll. „Okay okay. Ist ja gut." wiegelte er ungewohnt schnell ab und ließ sich neben Sirius fallen. Ohne seine Umwelt weiter zu beachten begann er zu frühstücken. Kopfschüttelnd nahm Remus neben ihm Platz und auch Pettigrew eiferte seinem Idol nach. Jetzt machte sich dagegen die Mädchenfraktion bemerkbar. „So, jetzt zu dir Madam!" meinte Marlene energisch zu Lily, die prompt einige Zentimeter kleiner wurde. „Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben? Erst dein Auftritt gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum? Dann kamst und kamst du nicht in den Schlafsaal und dann wachen wir heute morgen auf, sehen zwar dass dein Bett benutzt ist aber du fehlst SCHON WIEDER? Lily Evans, ich will auf der Stelle eine Erklärung!" „Wir haben uns einfach tierisch Sorgen gemacht!" warf Alice etwas ruhiger ein. Molly schien der Meinung zu sein, dass Marlene bereits alles wichtige gesagt hatte.

„Mädels, das ist nicht der richtige Ort!" protestierte Lily. „Oh doch, ich warte! Und was hast du eigentlich mit Black hier gemacht?" meldete sich Molly nun doch. Bei Lily kündigten sich jetzt Kopfschmerzen an. „Nun, ein Gespräch mit einem gewissen Sandkastenfreund in Verbindung mit einem Brief von meiner herzallerliebsten Schwester ist absolut KEIN gutes Schlafmittel! Und dass gewisse Personen ohne Sinn für den richtigen Moment genau da noch hinein bohren ist NICHT hilfreich!" Jetzt wanden sich ihre Freundinnen etwas unwohl. Sie hatten bemerkt, dass sie wohl nicht sonderlich überlegt gehandelt hatten. Lily war das im Moment egal und griff nach ihrer Tasche. Ihre Augen bekamen ein gefährliches Glitzern. „Und was ich mit Sirius" - sie betonte seinen Namen besonders - „gemacht habe, braucht euch absolut nicht zu interessieren!" Um ihrer Aussage noch das Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen beugte sie sich zu Sirius hin und gab ihm einen kleinen Schmatzer auf die Wange, bevor sie mit wehendem Umhang ihre geschockten Mitschüler und einen lachenden Sirius in der großen Halle zurück ließ.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews zur Motivation wirklich sehr freuen :D**

 **GLG EvannaLy**


	10. Handlungsmotive

**Kapitel 10 - Handlungsmotive**

Den Unterricht meisterte Lily an diesem Tag problemlos und ohne die scheinbar nicht endenden Blicke ihrer Freundinnen zu beachten. Stattdessen hatte sie sich in den meisten Fächern einfach neben Sirius gesetzt. Er war heute eindeutig ihre bevorzugte Gesellschaft. Sie wusste auch nicht was mit ihr los war. Vielleicht war ja etwas im Kürbissaft gewesen... Allerdings waren James' Blicke unglaublich lustig gewesen. Da Sirius ja auch schon früh gefrühstückt hatte, war er Lily kurz nach ihrem imposanten Abgang zum Klassenzimmer gefolgt und sie hatten ihr unterbrochenes Gespräch wieder aufgenommen. Sie waren die ersten die das Klassenzimmer betraten und setzten sich einfach zusammen an einen Tisch ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Als dann der Rest auch nach und nach eintrudelte und James ihrer ansichtig wurde, fielen ihm förmlich die Augen aus dem Kopf und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter. Sirius bemerkte das zwar, ließ aber zu Lilys Erstaunen keinen Kommentar ab. Als sie ihn danach fragte meinte er nur, es wäre nicht fair gewesen. Was genau er damit meinte, wusste Lily nicht. Ebenfalls lustig waren auch die Blicke von Marlene, Alice und Molly gewesen. Sie betraten das Zimmer zu dritt und hielten dann mitten im Gehen inne. Auch ihre Augen wurden groß und Marlene kam zu ihnen herüber, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Okay Lily" sie legte eine Hand auf Lilys Stirn. „Entweder du hast Fieber und verwechselst Black mit mir, was ich dir schon sehr übel nehmen würde-" „HEY!" protestierte Sirius. Marlene beachtete ihn nicht. „-oder jemand scheint dich verhext zu haben. Anders ist dein Verhalten eindeutig nicht zu erklären!" „Jetzt fahr mal einen Gang runter!" spottete Lily und hob einen Mundwinkel. Misstrauisch entfernte sich Marlene wieder etwas und setzte sich dann entschlossen an den leeren Tisch hinter den Beiden. Ehe Alice oder Molly reagieren konnten hatte sich James auf den Platz neben sie geworfen. Auf die verdutzte Miene von Marlene hin meinte er nur, irgendjemand musste aufpassen, ob Sirius Anzeichen einer Verfluchung aufweisen würde. „Spinner!" kam es zeitgleich von dem Angesprochenen und Lily. Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an und lachten dann laut los. James verzog wie vor Schmerzen das Gesicht und Marlene schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Alice und Remus dagegen lächelten beide in sich hinein. Das würde noch spannend werden!

Am Ende des Tages verstanden Marlene, Molly, Pettigrew und James die Welt endgültig nicht mehr, während Sirius und Lily mit einem Dauergrinsen auf dem Gesicht durch die Gegend liefen. So saßen diese doch sehr unterschiedlichen Gruppen in der großen Halle beim Abendessen an einem Tisch und schockten damit auch noch den Rest der Schülerschaft. Lily Evans und James Potter jeweils samt Gefolge nebeneinander ohne sich gegenseitig nieder zu metzeln? Ein bisher nie da gewesenes Schauspiel!

„Was ein einzelnes Gespräch alles lostreten kann... „ meinte Lily beeindruckt zu Sirius und schob sich danach eine Gabel ihres Kartoffelsalates in den Mund. „Dass das solche Auswirkungen hat, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht!", fuhr sie kauend fort. „Hmpf!" grummelte James nur griesgrämig. Er lauschte den ganzen Tag schon jedem Wort was sein bester Freund und sie selbst sprachen und Lily hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn durchgehend zu reizen. Sie hatte anzügliche Bemerkungen Sirius gegenüber fallen gelassen und auffällig oft den Körperkontakt gesucht. Sirius hatte sie natürlich sofort durchschaut und einfach mitgespielt. Als Folge davon hing James' Laune auf Kerkerhöhe. Lily wusste nicht, was sie dazu verleitet hatte ihn dermaßen zu reizen. Die Möglichkeit ihn eifersüchtig machen zu wollen schloss sie schon von Anfang an kategorisch aus!

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum während sie weiter über ihre Handlungsmotive nachdachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach nur einen geschockten Blick und Ungläubigkeit bei James auslösen wollen. Es geschah äußerst selten ihn einmal sprachlos zu machen. Ganz abgesehen davon hatte sich Sirius ja wirklich als guter Gesprächspartner herausgestellt.

Mit abwesendem Blick griff sie nun zu einer großen Schüssel Schokoladenpudding und füllte das kleine goldene Schüsselchen vor ihr damit voll. Ohne es einmal anzusehen nahm sie ihren Löffel und begann den Pudding mechanisch zu essen. Dass alle um sie herum aufgehört hatten zu essen und sie irritiert ansahen bemerkte sie nicht. Erst Sirius dezentes Räuspern ließ sie aufschrecken. „Hmh?" fragte sie während sie weiter mampfte. Sirius Augen funkelten belustigt. „Hast du eigentlich mal geschaut woraus du isst?" Lily starrte ihn fragend an und senkte dann ihren Blick auf den Pudding. Einen Moment später fluchte sie laut auf und der ganze Tisch brach in Lachen aus. Sie hatte sich den Nachtisch in ihren Trinkbecher gefüllt. Ihre Schüssel stand unberührt daneben. Lily fuhr sich durch die Haare und stöhnte, dann musste auch sie grinsen. Das Lachen der Anderen war ansteckend.

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum ließen sie sich auf eine Couchecke am Kamin fallen. Keiner hatte Lust Hausaufgaben zu machen und so vergnügten sie sich mit Schach. Die Jungs gegen die Mädchen. Eigentlich hätten die Mädchen gewonnen aber James hatte kurz vor deren Sieg seine Geheimwaffe – Remus – angewandt. Der schien alle Tricks und Kniffe in- und auswendig zu kennen und bescherte den Mädchen eine tüchtige Niederlage. Danach hatten sich die Mädchen gefrustet in ihren eigenen kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gezogen und die lachenden Jungen hinter sich gelassen.

Lily ließ sich geschafft auf ihr Bett fallen und schloss erschöpft die Augen, als sie spürte, wie sich ihre Matratze unter zusätzlichem Gewicht senkte. Misstrauisch öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder einen winzigen Spalt. Was sie da sah, ließ sie unruhig werden. Alice, Marlene und Molly saßen mit grinsenden Gesichtern auf ihrem Bett. Keine sagte ein Wort und doch wusste Lily sofort, was ihre Freundinnen von ihr wollten. „Nein!" meinte sie entschlossen. „Oh doch!", schoss Molly sofort zurück. „Du wolltest von Arthur, Edgar und Frank auch alles wissen!", setzte Marlene direkt hinterher. „Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit", sagte Alice und überließ Lily somit ihrem Schicksal. Stöhnend zog diese ihr Kissen über ihren Kopf. „Da ist nichts!" „Wir wissen schon auch, dass zwischen dir und Black nichts läuft. Was wir wissen wollen ist, wieso du trotzdem so völlig unerwartet mit ihm abhängst!", kam Molly wie immer sofort auf den Punkt. „Wisst ihr eigentlich wie nervig ihr seid?" wetterte Lily. Sie erntete nur ein dreifaches diabolisches Grinsen.

„Okay, okay, ist ja gut!" Sie setzte sich hin und lehnte sich an das hölzerne Kopfteil ihres Bettes an. „Keine Ahnung, wie das mit Sirius kam. Er war halt heute auch so früh beim Frühstück wie ich. Wir kamen irgendwie ins Gespräch und haben gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Zeit verging. Dann seid ihr aufgetaucht und ich bin gegangen. Später beim Unterricht ist uns der Gesprächsstoff immer noch nicht ausgegangen. Außerdem hat sich Potter so schön aufgeregt. Keine Ahnung, was der schon wieder hatte..." „So so, wir nähern uns also so langsam dem Relevanten." Irritiert starrte Lily Marlene an. „Was meinst du damit?" „Potter! Der eigentliche Grund wieso heute alles so abgelaufen ist wie es ist!" „Wir glauben dir zwar, dass du am Anfang ohne Hintergedanken mit Black geredet und dich auch gut mit ihm verstanden hast, aber ebenso sicher sind wir, dass Potter der Grund für die restlichen Dinge ist." „Die restlichen Dinge?" „Die ständigen 'zufälligen' Berührungen zwischen dir und Black? Die Küsschen auf die Wange? Das Getuschel? Dir war sehr wohl klar, was ihr suggeriert habt. Und du hast ständig darauf geachtet wie Potter reagiert!" „Besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können, Alice!" lobte Molly.

Lily dagegen saß mit offenem Mund und sprachlos da. War das alles so offensichtlich gewesen? Wieso hatte sie das gemacht, die Berührungen zum Beispiel? Nur um James zu ärgern? Und wieder war sie dabei ihre Handlungsmotive zu analysieren. Das hatte ja schon beim Essen nicht gut funktioniert! Grr! Sie wollte keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden! Es führte ja sowieso zu nichts!

„Ich bin müde. Ich gehe schlafen!" meinte sie bestimmt und schmiss ihre überrumpelten Freundinnen regelrecht aus ihrem Bett. Dann zog sie schwungvoll die tiefroten Vorhänge des Bettes zu und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Ihre Zähne würden es aushalten, einmal nicht geputzt zu werden. Außerdem war morgen Samstag. Wochenende. Sie konnte also guten Gewissens jegliche Aufgaben und Pflichten auf das Wochenende verlegen.

Nach langer Zeit nutzlosen Starrens in die Dunkelheit fiel sie schlussendlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

 **Reviews? Wenigstens eins?:)**


	11. Hogsmeade - Teil 1

**Kapitel 11 - Hogsmeade Teil 1**

Die Tage plätscherten vor sich hin und ehe Lily sich versah, waren die Herbstferien gekommen. Die ersten Schulwochen waren ohne weitere besondere Ereignisse verlaufen. Sie hatte an ihre Schulleistungen vom letzten Jahr angeknüpft und konnte bereits einige gute Noten aufweisen. Petunia hatte sie in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes verbannt. Sie hatte den Entschluss gefasst, dieses Problem dann anzugehen, wenn sie das nächste Mal nach hause gehen würde. Das hatte also Zeit. Das nächste Problem war Severus. Seit ihrem Gespräch in der Nische hatten sie sich nicht mehr unter vier Augen gesprochen. Lily war aufgefallen, dass er sich noch mehr als sonst in sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er saß zwar weiterhin bei seinen 'Freunden', beteiligte sich aber nicht mehr an deren Gesprächen. Lily wusste, dieses Verhalten war ihr zu verdanken. Dass die Rumtreiber ihn immer noch regelmäßig ärgerten und schikanierten machte die Sache nicht besser. Sie wünschte sich, er würde sich vollkommen von der Slytherin-Clique entfernen, aber das war seine Entscheidung, sein Leben. Da er sich aber sichtbar bemühte, beschloss sie, die Tage noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen. Noch eine weitere Sache bedrückte sie, ließ sie sich aber nicht anmerken und sprach mit keiner Menschenseele darüber.

Was sich dann in den Wochen seit den Sommerferien außerdem komplett verändert hatte, war ihre Einstellung zu den Rumtreibern. Nun, nicht nur ihre Einstellung, auch ihr Verhalten. Mit Remus verstand sie sich ja sowieso, und auch mit Sirius hatte sie sich zunehmend mehr angefreundet. Inzwischen zählte er zu ihren engsten Freunden – trotz seiner anzüglichen und meist echt nervigen Kommentaren. Peter mochte sie einfach nicht, egal wie viel Mühe sie sich gab. Er war ihr einfach unsympathisch. Sie nannte ihn zwar beim Vornamen, hielt aber so gut es ging Abstand.

Und dann war da eben noch James. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich im selben Raum aufhielten, richtete sie ihre Augen beinahe automatisch auf ihn. Sie konnte nichts dagegen machen! Zwischen ihnen war immer eine gewisse Spannung zu spüren. Mit ihm war es ihr auch nicht möglich so herum zu albern, wie sie es mit Sirius tat. Mit James waren die Themen, war der Umgang immer etwas ernster.

Sie hatte es sich endlich komplett eingestanden – sie hatte sich vollkommen ungeplant und ungewollt in James Potter verliebt! Lily wusste nicht wann oder weshalb, aber sie hatte die Tatsache notgedrungen akzeptiert.

Marlene, Molly und Alice hatten ihre veränderte Einstellung erst misstrauisch aufgenommen, inzwischen waren sie nur noch erleichtert, dass die ehemalige Rivalität sich endlich gelegt hatte. Abgesehen davon fühlten sie sich weniger zerrissen, denn Arthur, Edgar und Frank hatten sich schon immer gut mit den Rumtreibern verstanden und die Abneigung der Mädchen nicht verstanden. Jetzt gab es insgesamt weniger Stress.

Den Kopf voller Gedanken ging Lily summend die Treppen hinunter zur großen Halle. Sie hatten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt und während die anderen direkt zum Abendessen gegangen waren, hatte Lily ihre Schulsachen noch schnell in ihren Schlafsaal gebracht. Es nervte sie immer tierisch, wenn sie ihre Tasche stundenlang durch das Schloss spazieren tragen musste.

Sie erreichte die geöffneten Eingangstüren und steuerte ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch an. Die Anderen hatten bereits mit Essen begonnen. Sie lies sich auf ihren Platz neben Sirius und Marlene fallen, der inzwischen ihr Stammplatz geworden war und griff fast in der selben Sekunde noch nach der Lasagne. Die Hauselfen hatten in diesem Jahr angefangen, neben den altbekannten britischen Gerichten auch ausländische Speisen in ihr Repertoire aufzunehmen. Für Lily, die durch die Muggelwelt vor allem die italienische und asiatische Küche sehr gut kannte, eine Spitzenidee. Lasagne war ihr Lieblingsessen! Sie nahm sich ein Monsterstück und fing an sich Gabel um Gabel hungrig in den Mund zu stopfen. Der Rest um sie herum beobachteten sie lachend. Am Anfang hatten sie sich über ihren Heißhunger auf Lasagne noch lustig gemacht, inzwischen waren sie es gewöhnt.

Molly, Marlene, James und Sirius hatten sich gerade über die vielen Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung aufgeregt, wie Lily deren wieder aufgenommenen Gespräch entnehmen konnte. Remus, Frank und Alice redeten über einen neuen Gesetzesbeschluss und Peter versuchte einfach sich in eines der Gespräche einzuklinken, bevorzugt das von James und Sirius. Die Beiden waren schließlich seine Idole! Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und dachte daran, wie erbärmlich Peter aussah, wenn er James und Sirius seine übertrieben bewundernde Blicke schenkte. Diese merkten das noch nicht einmal.

Lily schnaubte leise verächtlich auf. James starrte sie darauf hin an und Lily tat als wäre nichts gewesen. Er hob eine Augenbraue und sie bemerkte wie es in ihr bei diesem Blick zu kribbeln begann. Oh Mann, wieso hatte sie sich nochmal in James POTTER verlieben müssen? Sie senkte rasch ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Lasagne. Ihre offenen Haare verbargen den leichten Rotschimmer, der sich auf ihre Backen geschlichen hatte. James zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder zu Sirius.

Lily schloss entkräftet die Augen. Seit sie sich ihre Verliebtheit eingestanden hatte, hatte sie jede Sekunde darauf achten müssen was sie sagte. Zumindest wenn sie mit den Anderen zusammen war. Sie hatte es nicht mal Marlene erzählt! Aber sie wollte sich weder mit den Reaktionen von ihren Freundinnen herumschlagen, noch zu irgendetwas gedrängt werden. Molly zum Beispiel würde erst los kreischen und dann alles daran setzen, sie mit James zu verkuppeln. Wenn Lily schon nur daran dachte, wurde sie blass. Grauenhafte Vorstellung! Nein, ihr Entschluss zu Schweigen war der Richtige gewesen.

Langsam schob sie sich eine weitere Gabel Lasagne in den Mund. Sie beendete das Essen, nachdem sie mechanisch ihren Teller leer geschaufelt und ihren Becher ausgetrunken hatte. In Gespräche hatte sie sich auch nicht integriert. Stattdessen war sie zu einer weiteren wichtigen Erkenntnis gekommen: Sie brauchte Ferien! Eine Auszeit! Oder zumindest etwas Abwechslung! Am Samstag würde der erste Hogsmeade-Besuch dieses Jahres stattfinden – den musste sie auf jeden Fall wahrnehmen. Vielleicht würde sich ja auch eine Möglichkeit bieten, mit Severus zu sprechen... sie würde spontan sein müssen!

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte Lily als Erste in ihrem Schlafsaal. Das war auch schon die letzten Nächte so gewesen. Ihr Kopf konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören ihre Probleme hin und her zu wälzen und sie dadurch am Schlafen zu hindern. Ohne ihre Freundinnen zu wecken zog sie sich an und packte eine Tasche für Hogsmeade. Es war ein Geschenk von ihrer Mutter in den Sommerferien gewesen. Die beiden hatten sich in den Geschäften von Muggel-London ausgetobt und unter anderem diese dunkelbraune Handtasche ergattert. Lily schrieb einen Zettel für Marlene auf dem es hieß, dass sie schon losgegangen sei. Zuerst machte sie aber noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in der großen Halle zum frühstücken.

Sie griff nach einer Scheibe Toast und bestrich sie mit Erdbeermarmelade. Dann kippte sie ein Glas Orangensaft hinunter und verließ die Halle wieder. Außer ihr waren bereits einige Ravenclaws und vereinzelte Slytherins zu sehen. Der Rest der Schülerschaft lag wohl noch fröhlich schlummernd in ihren Himmelbetten. Sie verließ das Schloss durch das Portal und zeigte einem mürrischen Filch ihre Erlaubnis, nach Hogsmeade gehen zu dürfen.

Argus Filch! Er war seit ihrem zweiten Jahr Hausmeister. Davor war dieser Job von einem freundlichen älteren Herrn erledigt worden. Obwohl Filch noch nicht sonderlich alt für Zaubererverhältnisse aussah, schaute er immer griesgrämig durch die Gegend und liebte es Strafarbeiten zu verteilen. Ein durch und durch unsympathischer Mensch!

Lily entschied sich ausnahmsweise einmal nach Hogsmeade zu laufen, anstatt mit einer der Kutschen zu fahren. Der Weg führte erst am Rand des verbotenen Waldes entlang und dann über mehrere Felder. Dort wurde er zu beiden Seiten von niedrigen Steinmauern gesäumt. Summend spazierte Lily gen Hogsmeade und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen.

Auf einmal bemerkte sie eine Gestalt, komplett in schwarz gehüllt, die etwa hundert Meter vor ihr zügigen Schrittes vor ihr her ging. Sie beschleunigte ihren Gang etwas um zu erkennen um wen es sich handelte und erkannte den leicht schlurfenden Gang sofort. Severus! Sie legte noch einen Zahn zu bis sie fast rannte. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihn eingeholt. Leicht außer Atem fasste sie ihn an der Schulter und bewirkte so, dass er sich umdrehte. Severus fuhr bei der Berührung sofort mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum und hielt ihn Lily an den Kopf, bis er bemerkte, wen er da vor sich hatte. Überrascht ließ er ihn wieder sinken. „Lily?"

* * *

 **Und mal wieder die obligatorische Frage nach ein wenig feedback :D:D Bittebittebitte? *Bettelblick***

 **LG EvannaLy**


	12. Hogsmeade - Teil 2

**Hey,**

 **endlich mal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel! Viel Spaß!**

 **LG EvannaLy**

* * *

 **Kapitel 12 - Hogsmeade Teil 2**

Severus klang müde und seine tiefen Augenringe waren nur ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass der Slytherin absolut zu wenig Schlaf ab bekam. Lily tat so, als hätte sie nichts gemerkt und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. Es war zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so vertraut wie in ihren ersten Jahren auf Hogwarts, sie hatten sich immer weiter voneinander entfernt, aber sie war nicht bereit ihre Freundschaft aufzugeben.

„Hi Sev." Sie benutzte bewusst seinen alten Spitznamen. Sie wollte zeigen, dass sie reden wollte. Sie kratze ihren Mut zusammen und hakte sich bei ihm ein, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte. „Ich hab dich vor mir gehen sehen, und da dachte ich, wir könnten zusammen laufen" Sie begann langsam loszulaufen und zog ihn sachte mit sich. Ein wenig misstrauisch gab er ihr nach. Nach einigen Metern hielt sie die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht mehr aus. „Sev, wir müssen reden!" „Wieso, du hast mir doch letztens genau mitgeteilt, was du willst." Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Hör zu, ich – ich hab eingesehen, dass ich ein wenig unfair war. Und außerdem hast du dich ja immerhin bemüht. Du hast dich von", sie schluckte kurz, „du hast dich von deiner Clique deutlich sichtbar abgekanzelt. Natürlich nicht komplett, aber es wäre unfair von mir das zu verlangen." Erstaunt starrte Severus sie an. „Was hat diesen drastischen Meinungswechsel ausgelöst?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie durchdringend an. „Ich – keine Ahnung." Sie brach ab und blickte zu ihren Schuhen. „Sev, ich will das zwischen uns alles wieder wird wie früher! Ich vermisse das!" Vorsichtig schielte sie aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihrem Freund. Sie war erleichtert, dass sich dort auf seinem Gesicht ein freudiger Gesichtsausdruck breit machte. Jemand anderes hätte noch immer gesagt, sein Gesicht sei Ausdruckslos, aber Lily kannte ihn gut genug um die Veränderung zu bemerken.

„Ich doch auch." murmelte er kaum verständlich und machte dann etwas absolut Severus-untypisches. Er zog sie in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Ich doch auch!" Nachdem sie ihre Überraschung überwunden hatte erwiderte sie die Umarmung und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Sev!" Er löste sich von ihr und schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, bevor er wieder seine innere Maske aufsetzte und jegliche Emotion sein Gesicht verließ.

„Mittwochabend? Astronomieturm?" fragte er. Lily lächelte ihn an. „Selbe Zeit wie immer!" Er schaute sie ein letztes Mal an, dann machte er sich zügigen Schrittes auf den Weg in eine Seitengasse Hogsmeades. Ohne es zu bemerken waren sie an den Rand des kleinen Dörfchens gekommen. Lily blickte Severus nach bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, dann machte sie sich auf zu dem kleinen Buchladen am Ende der Hauptstraße. Bei jedem Hogsmeadebesuch stand ein Abstecher dorthin auf dem Plan, bevor sie in die drei Besen gehen würde.

Sie betrat den Laden und wurde prompt in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen. „Rose, Rose pass auf, du zerquetschst mich noch!", lachte sie. Rose war die junge Besitzerin des Ladens und eine enge Freundin von Lily geworden. „Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten? Intrigen, Ränkespielchen und Liebesdramen auf Hogwarts?", wurde sie von der aufgedrehten Rose gefragt und zeitgleich in einen gemütlichen Sessel im Hinterzimmer gezogen. Lily lachte abermals. „Nein Rose, nicht dass ich wüsste." „Ah, aber ich spüre, dass sich etwas bei dir geändert hat!" Rose grinste sie an und strich sich eine ihrer langen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Locken hinters Ohr. „Komm schon, spuck's aus!" Lily hielt noch genau eine Minute und sieben Sekunden unter dem neugierigen Blick aus Rose' eisblauen Augen aus, dann gab sie auf.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja schon gut! Kein Grund deinen Starrblick auszupacken!" Lily druckste etwas herum während Rose sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aussah. „Ich, ich hab mich – es könnte sein, dass ich mich verliebt hab." Lily schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu Rose. Erst als ein aufgeregtes Quitschen ertönte richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Freundin. „Eeendlich!" „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Lily empört. „Es wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit!" Rose ignorierte Lilys beleidigten Blick und fuhr fort. „Lass mich raten, es ist James Potter!" Lily starrte sie ungläubig an. „Und ich hab Recht!" ertönte es begeistert.

Rose sprang auf und begann im Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. Lily beobachtete sie etwas überfordert. „Wer weiß es schon? Hast du es ihm schon gesagt? Was hast du vor?" „Du bist die einzige die es weiß. Und ich habe nicht vor irgendetwas zu tun!" Rose hielt mitten in ihrem Gehen inne und starrte sie entrüstet an. „WAS? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Erst jammerst du mich jahrelang voll wie blöd er doch sei und so weiter und so fort, und jetzt hast du endlich eingesehen, dass du etwas für ihn empfindest und willst NICHTS unternehmen? Dein Ernst?"

Lily war nicht ganz klar, wie ihr Gespräch an diesen Punkt gelangen konnte und versuchte verzweifelt ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. „Weißt du Rose, ich will nichts überstürzen. Vielleicht stellt sich ja heraus, dass ich meine Gefühle bloß falsch interpretiert habe." Der letzte Satz klang wie eine Frage. Rose sagte nichts, hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Okay, okay", meinte Lily genervt. Sie kämpfte hier auf verlorenem Posten. Sie erhob sich.

„Ich werde dir nächstes Mal erzählen, wie sich alles entwickelt hat." „Du könntest mir auch einen Brief schreiben." „Oder das". Lily ging auf Rose zu und umarmte sie. Egal wie aufgedreht sie auch war, Lily hatte sie gern und wusste ihre Freundschaft zu schätzen. Manchmal war es gut die Meinung eines Außenstehenden zur Rate ziehen zu können! Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Lily verließ den Laden, dieses Mal ohne ein Buch gekauft zu haben, daran hatte sie einfach nicht mehr gedacht. Stattdessen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den drei Besen. Sie hoffte, noch nicht allzuviele Bekannte dort anzutreffen, sie hätte nichts gegen einen Moment allein, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Als die die überfüllte Gaststätte betrat, war schnell klar, dass ihr Wunsch wohl unerfüllt bleiben sollte. An einem Tisch in einer der Ecken saßen die Rumtreiber samt Marlene, Molly und Alice. Auch Frank, Edgar und Arthur hatten sich dazu gequetscht. Es saßen eindeutig zu viele Menschen an diesem Tisch!

Lily überlegte noch, einfach die Gaststätte zu verlassen und sich woanders ein Butterbier zu gönnen, als James sie schon entdeckt hatte. Er winkte sie herüber und machte damit auch die anderen auf sie aufmerksam. Lily seufzte innerlich als sie den Tisch ansteuerte. „Hey Leute!", sagte sie betont fröhlich und ein Schwall von Begrüßungen flog ihr entgegen. Von Sirius wurde sie auf einen Platz gezogen und war von jetzt auf gleich mittendrin im Geschehen. Die Jungen hatten sich bei Zonko neu eingedeckt und demonstrierten den Mädchen gerade die neuesten Erfindungen des Ladens, was von diesen mit Johlen und Lachen bewertet wurde.

Gerade aß Arthur ein hellblau-orangenes Bonbon und saß eine Sekunde später mit einem Paar riesiger Elefantenohren am Tisch. Peter war bereits von Kopf bis Fuß lavendelfarben und James trug einen überdimensionalen Strohhut. Remus sah so aus als fragte er sich innerlich wieso er hier am Tisch saß und Edgar hatte es bisher anscheinend gut geschafft, sich unsichtbar zu machen und der Scherzartikelversuchskaninchenwelle zu entgehen.

Lily war sofort klar, dass sie diesen Kinderkram nicht lange aushalten könnte. Das Geschnatter und Gelache bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Normalerweise war sie gerne mit ihren Freunden zusammen, aber in Momenten wie diesen lernte sie die kühle und ruhige Art Severus' zu schätzen.

Remus schien zu bemerken, dass sie sich ebenso unwohl fühlte wie er und beschloss sie beide dem Spektakel zu entziehen. Von jetzt auf gleich sprang er auf, murmelte etwas von einem vergessenen Buch und griff nach Lilys Arm. Sie ließ sich von ihm hochziehen und folgte ihm nur allzugern. Sie setzte eine bedauerliche Miene auf und winkte ihren protestierenden Freunden zu, bevor sie sich endgültig umdrehte und die Tür ansteuerte. Nicht einmal ihr Butterbier hatte sie bekommen! Den eifersüchtigen Blick von James bemerkte sie nicht.

Vor der Türe fiel sie dem wartenden Remus in die Arme. „Danke, danke, danke, danke! Arg viel länger hätte ich es heute nicht mit ihnen ausgehalten!", „Ich auch nicht", „Ein Butterbier wollte ich eigentlich trotzdem trinken...", „Dann lass uns zum Eberkopf gehen. Er mag vielleicht ein wenig düster sein, aber das Butterbier ist dasselbe. Und es ist himmlisch ruhig!" Remus grinste sie an. Lily nickte zustimmend und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Zusammen schlenderten sie zu der düsteren Kneipe und betraten den dunklen Schankraum. Remus orderte an der Theke zwei Butterbier, während Lily einen Tisch an einem der schmutzigen Fenster ins Auge fasste und besetzte.

Anfangs hatte sie sich ein wenig gefürchtet in dieser Kneipe, aber Remus und sie waren inzwischen beinahe Stammgäste. Sie beide flüchteten regelmäßig vor ihren aufgedrehten Freunden und suchten bei Aberforth Zuflucht. Lily war es egal, was das für einen Eindruck bei ihren Freunden hinterließ. Sie verstand sich gut mit Remus und für beide waren die Besuche in der Kneipe ganz klar Treffen zweier normaler Freunde.

Remus kehrte an ihren Tisch zurück und stellte ein Butterbier vor ihr hin. „Danke!" sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Gern geschehen. Hast du dich schon an den Aufsatz von Professor McGonagall gemacht? Den über Animagi?" Schnell verfielen die Beiden in eine ihrer Unterhaltungen über die Schule, Mitschüler, Lehrer und Hausaufgaben. Danach gingen sie über zu den aktuellen politischen Themen und den neuesten Meldungen zu dieser Art Sekte von Schwarzmagiern.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie viel von dem was die Zeitungen schreiben der Wahrheit entspricht." meinte Remus zweifelnd. „Na ja, ich bin mir zumindest sicher, dass nicht alles falsch ist. Die Muggelnachrichten berichten zunehmend mehr von Verbrechen, Morden und mysteriösen Unfällen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sind auch mehrere Kinder eines Waisenhauses spurlos verschwunden. Trotz Elektrozaun und Nachtwachen. Sie haben sie immer noch nicht gefunden." Lilys Stimme war dumpf geworden und Remus blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Lily..." Die Angesprochene wandte sich ihm zu. Sie bereute es, das Thema überhaupt auf den Tisch gebracht zu haben, aber irgendwie landeten Remus und sie immer bei solchen Themen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie solche Dinge besser mit ihm als mit ihren restlichen Freunden diskutieren konnte. Remus ging mit demselben Ernst an Dinge heran wie sie.

„Lily, woher weißt du so genau über das Waisenhaus bescheid?" Lily starrte in ihr inzwischen leeres Glas. „Eines der verschwundenen Kinder war der kleine Sohn von Freunden meiner Familie. Samuel und Mira, die Eltern sind diesen Sommer mit dem Auto verunglückt." Lily fuhr sich aufgewühlt mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Meine Eltern hatten vor, den kleinen Linus zu adoptieren." Remus zog sie in eine Umarmung während ihr einige Tränen aus den Augen fielen. „Wieso höre ich davon das erste Mal?", fragte er ernst und mitfühlend. „Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, nicht mal Marlene. Es ist Anfang der Ferien passiert, der Unfall. Kurz darauf war die Beerdigung. Die restlichen Ferien waren voll von Trauer und Streit mit meiner Schwester. Es waren nicht gerade schöne Ferien, trotz des Italienurlaubes. Ich habe es nach den Ferien dann einfach nicht fertig gebracht den anderen davon zu erzählen." „Wieso?" fragte Remus leise. Lily schluckte. „Ich wollte ihnen weder ihre gute Laune vermiesen, noch mir das alles noch einmal antun. Sammy und Mira waren wie Eltern für mich, Sammy auch mein Patenonkel. Und Linus-" sie brach ab und rieb sich energisch die Augen.

„Reden wir nicht mehr darüber. Ich – es macht mich nur fertig!" Remus drückte sie noch einmal und gab sich dann alle Mühe sie abzulenken. Sie redeten über ein neu erschienenes Buch und dessen Kritiken. Doch obwohl wenn Lily sich alle Mühe gab, trug sie den restlichen Tag ein erzwungenes Lächeln im Gesicht.

* * *

 **Es ziehen langsam düstere Wolken auf...**


	13. Auf dem Astronomieturm und ein Kuss

**Hey,**

 **nach dem etwas düstererem touch vom letzten Mal heute wieder etwas mehr typisches Schuldrama!**

 **Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat:)**

 **LG EvannaLy**

* * *

 **Kapitel 13 - Auf dem Astronomieturm und ein Kuss**

Schneller als Lily es gedacht hätte, nahte der Mittwoch und damit ihre Verabredung mit Severus. Ohne zu Wissen weshalb wurde sie mit jeder Stunde nervöser. Am Mittwochmorgen dann stand sie endgültig neben sich. Erst vergaß sie sich umzuziehen und wäre beinahe im Schlafanzug in die große Halle zum Frühstück gegangen, wenn Marlene sie nicht vorsichtig darauf hingewiesen hätte, dann vergaß sie ihren Stundenplan und wartete vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer anstatt vor den Gewächshäusern. Marlene, Alice und Molly waren schon vorgegangen nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, deswegen war niemand da der sie darauf hätte hinweisen können.

Beim Mittagessen war sie mit ihren Nerven endgültig am Ende. „Was ist denn heute los mit dir?", fragte Alice lachend als Lily versehentlich Kürbissaft neben ihren Becher schüttete, da sie völlig in Gedanken versunken war. Lily fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Schlecht geschlafen!" Alice hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Das hast du schon öfter, aber das hat kein Mal-", sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen herum und deutete erst auf Lily und dann den Kürbissaft, „SO was bewirkt! Irgendwas ist anders als sonst!", „Ach Quatsch Alice, das bildest du dir nur ein", „Bist du dir da sicher?" Nun mischte sich auch noch Marlene mit ein und auch Molly streckte interessiert ihren Kopf näher zu ihnen. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Da fällt mir was ein!", kam es völlig aus dem Nichts von Marlene. „So?", fragte Lily skeptisch. „Was denn?", „Was für ein Tag ist heute?", „Mittwoch, oder nicht?", antwortete Alice verwirrt. Auf Mollys Gesicht dagegen spiegelte sich plötzlich die Erkenntnis. „Oh nein!", „Was denn?" fragte Alice verzweifelt. „Lily, nein, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Du hast dich doch nicht etwa wieder mit-" Molly brach ab. Alice Augen wurden größer. „Nein Lily! Nein!" „Was denn?", erwiderte Lily entnervt. „Du hast dich also wieder mit Snape vertragen? Dein Ernst?", zischte Marlene leise zu ihr, um nicht die in der Nähe sitzenden Rumtreiber auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Und wenn schon!" „LILY!" ertönte es einstimmig von ihren Freundinnen.

„Das kann euch doch egal sein! Ihr müsst ja nichts mit ihm machen!", wütend sprang Lily von ihrem Platz auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt alt genug um endlich diese lächerlichen Vorurteile zu überwinden!" Schnaubend drehte sie sich um und stapfte aufgebracht aus der Halle.

Es war immer noch dasselbe Generve! Immer noch konnten sie sich nicht damit abfinden, dass Lily, eine Muggelgeborene, tatsächlich mit einem Slytherin befreundet war! Sie kannten Sev doch gar nicht! Dann sollten sie auch nicht über ihn urteilen! Nein, sie würde sich ihre Freundschaft zu ihm von niemandem schlecht reden lassen!  
Da sie noch etwas Zeit bis zu ihrer nächsten Stunde hatte, verbrachte sie die übrige Zeit lesend in der Bibliothek. Von ihrer Nervosität war nichts mehr übrig. Die war zusammen mit der Auseinandersetzung mit Marlene, Alice und Molly auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden. Ohne dass sie es wussten, hatten ihre Freundinnen ihre letzten Zweifel bezüglich ihres Treffens mit Severus in den Wind geschlagen.

Den restlichen Tag verhielt sie sich wie immer und ihre Freundinnen legten ihr Misstrauen nieder. Nach dem Abendessen dann nach einem erfrischenden Schlagabtausch mit Sirius steuerte sie nicht den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum an, sondern den Astronomieturm, nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche. Sie war vor Severus da und breitete die mitgebrachte Decke aus. Dann stellte sie ihre Errungenschaften aus der Küche darauf – Schokolade, Erdbeeren, etwas Kürbissaft und Kekse. Wie früher, dachte sie wehmütig.

Als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörte zuckte ihr Blick auf den Treppenausgang. Ihr Herzschlag wurde etwas schneller. Einen Moment später erschien Severus auf dem Treppenabsatz. Sie blickten sich direkt in die Augen und erblickten beide das gleiche - Erleichterung, dass der Andere tatsächlich aufgetaucht war. Lily beendete die entstandene Stille und klopfte auf die Decke neben sich. Severus setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Dann holte er Muffins und Kakao aus seiner Tasche. Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Severus grinste zurück. In diesem Moment war es wieder genauso wie früher, als dieses Treffen Normalität gewesen war.

Um keine peinliche Stille aufkommen zu lassen fing Lily an zu plappern – ebenfalls wie immer! Severus grinste einfach weiter. Sie redete davon, wie ihre Freundinnen sie belagert hatten, bis sie sah, dass er immer noch grinste. Sie schlug ihm beleidigt auf den Hinterkopf. „Hey!" lachte Severus. Lily zog eine Schnute. „Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen!", „Würde mir doch nicht im Traum einfallen." spottete Severus. „Dir doch nicht!", grummelte Lily ironisch zurück. Severus lachte weiter und griff dann nach der Schokolade und brach ein Stück ab, welches er Lily hin hob. Sie nahm sein Friedensangebot an und steckte sich die Schokolade in ihren Mund.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Lily kurz darauf unvermittelt. „Wie meinst du das?", „Na ja, es ist schon ewig her, dass wir miteinander geredet haben. Richtig geredet. Und im Sommer hab ich dich auch das erste Mal nicht ständig gesehen. Wie ist es dir ergangen? So schlimm wie immer?" Severus hatte seine schwierigen Familienverhältnisse nicht lange vor ihr geheim halten können. Früher hatte er deswegen oft bei ihr übernachtet im Sommer und Ausflüge mit ihr unternommen, um seinem Zuhause entgehen zu können.

„Es ist – du weißt wie es ist. Es ist nichts neues passiert." Mitfühlend drückte sie seinen Arm. Er war, als sie das unangenehme Thema aufgebracht hatte, wieder ein wenig verschlossener geworden und hatte seine Emotionen mal wieder versteckt. Lily deutete es aber als gutes Zeichen, dass er sich ihr wieder langsam zu öffnen schien. „In den nächsten Ferien, kommst du wieder zu mir!" meinte sie entschlossen. „Es – dieser ständige Streit war einfach schrecklich! Ich versprech dir, zu versuchen mich zusammen zu reißen und deine" sie schluckte. „Freunde nicht mehr zu erwähnen und in Frage zu stellen." Severus sah sie an, als könne er nicht ganz glauben, dass sie es ernst meinte. Als sie keinen Rückzieher machte entspannte er sich sichtlich. „Im Gegenzug will ich versuchen deine neuen" diesmal war er es, der schlucken musste. „Freunde, ach-ich-bin-so-toll Black und schaut-alle-wie-super-ich-bin Potter, ebenfalls nicht zu erwähnen und in Frage zu stellen. Nur einmal kurz gesagt: ich stelle diese plötzliche Freundschaft in Frage!" Das Ende klang beinahe etwas beleidigt. Lily wusste, dass er nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war, aber gleichzeitig galt das für sie und seine Freunde ja genauso. Also grinste sie ihn nur an.

Nachdem sie die restlichen Naschereien verdrückt und sich über unverfänglichere Themen unterhalten hatten, trennten sie sich am Fuß des Turms wieder voneinander. Nach einer kurzen Umarmung verdrückte sich Severus in die Kerker und sie selber schlich sich zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte und den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat stand sie vor versammelter Mannschaft. Marlene, Alice, Molly und alle vier Rumtreiber saßen in 'ihrer' Ecke und schienen auf sie zu warten. Der Rest des Gemeinschaftsraumes wirkte fast vollständig verlassen. Sie hatte vollkommen die Zeit vergessen.

Stöhnend ging sie auf die Ecke zu und fühlte sich wie vor einem Gericht, auch wenn nicht alle Anwesenden scharf darauf schienen anwesend zu sein, wenn sie sich Remus und Alice so ansah. Sie machte sich innerlich auf das unabwendbare gefasst und prompt kamen die ersten vorwurfsvollen Fragen auf sie eingeprasselt. „Wo hast du solange gesteckt?", „Mit wem hast du dich getroffen?", „Wusstest du nicht, was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?", „Hast du was angestellt?" - der Einwurf kam von Sirius, der sie angrinste und sich über die anderen sichtlich lustig machte. „Also wirklich, ihr seid doch nicht meine Eltern!", versuchte sie schließlich dazwischen zu kommen – vergeblich. Sie stand weiter unter dem Bombardement ihrer Freunde. Lily hatte aber absolut keine Nerven mehr sich zu streiten. Als James die Frage abschoss, ob sie etwas mit jemandem am Laufen hätte, platzte ihr der Kragen und sie beschloss ihre sich aufspielenden Freunde ein wenig zu schocken.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich nicht weggeschlichen habe, um davon abzulenken, dass ich mit jemandem, der hier im Raum ist, zusammen bin? Um euch andere abzulenken?" Die Anderen starrten sie alle überrumpelt an, vor allem James schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was er von ihrer Aussage halten sollte. Nur Sirius sie zu durchschauen. Sie blickte ihn unauffällig an und er gab ihr sein stummes Einverständnis. Lily sagte nichts mehr sondern ließ Taten folgen. Sie ging selbstbewusst auf Sirius zu, beugte sich zu seinem Sessel hinab und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Es war kein ernst gemeinter Kuss, sondern rein dazu gedacht, die anderen zu schocken. Sirius hatte verstanden und erwiderte den Kuss willig. Als sie sich voneinander lösten sahen ihre Freundinnen komplett geschockt aus und James geradezu entsetzt. Remus hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und schien der Wendung der Ereignisse nicht so ganz Glauben schenken zu wollen. Peter ahmte einfach James Reaktion nach.

„Also, gute Nacht alle zusammen!" Breit grinsend ging sie beschwingten Schrittes zum Mädchenturm und hinauf bis in ihren Schlafsaal. Diese Überraschung war ihr echt gelungen!

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie wieder um einiges früher als ihre Zimmergenossinnen. Auch wenn es sich um einen Donnerstag handelte und Schule war, fragte sie sich genervt, ob sie das Ausschlafen verlernt hatte. Wieso wachte sie immer so früh auf in letzter Zeit? Himmelherrgottnochmal, sie war Langschläferin!  
Begleitend von den ersten frühen Sonnenstrahlen schlich sie leise aus dem Zimmer und die lange Wendeltreppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort traute sie kaum ihren Augen, als sie sah wer da offensichtlich auf jemanden zu warten schien. Auf einem Sessel in ihrer üblichen Ecke saß niemand anderes als Sirius Black – der einzige Mensch den sie kannte, der normalerweise ein noch größerer Morgenmuffel war als sie. Außerdem erinnerte sie sich plötzlich an den vorgetäuschten 'echten' Kuss gestern Abend, woraufhin ihr etwas unwohl zu Mute wurde.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie ihn dennoch völlig perplex. Er grinste sie verschlafen an. „Was kann ich dafür, dass du neuerdings zum Frühaufsteher mutiert bist? Das war die einzige Möglichkeit vor dem Frühstück unter vier Augen mit dir zu reden." Sie sah ihn etwas mitleidig an wie er müde gähnte als sie auf den Sessel neben ihm zusteuerte und sich darauf fallen ließ. „Ist wahrscheinlich besser so." murmelte sie. Dann hob sie den Kopf. „Uns beiden ist klar, dass absolut nichts zwischen uns läuft, oder?" fragte sie gegen Ende ein wenig unsicher. Sirius grinste sie frech an und alle Müdigkeit schien wie auf einen Schlag verschwunden. „Bist du dir da so sicher?" er näherte sich ihr langsam, schloss die Augen und spitzte seine Lippen. Lily war vor Überraschung wie erstarrt. „W-was glaubst du machst du da?" In dem Moment konnte Sirius sich nicht länger zusammenreißen und brach in lautes Gelächter aus. Missbilligend verzog Lily das Gesicht und schlug ihn in die Seite, woraufhin er aufjaulte. „Geschieht dir Recht!" meinte sie beleidigt. Das hielt aber nicht lange an, bis sie beide anfingen zu lachen. Immerhin war die seltsame Stimmung zwischen den Beiden nun wieder normal.

„Nun, wir beide wissen, dass zwischen uns nichts ist, aber die anderen?" fing er an. „Die wissen vermutlich gerade gar nicht mehr was sie glauben sollen." fügte Lily hinzu. „Ich wollte ihnen einfach nur einen kleinen Schock verpassen als Lehre dafür, sich wie meine Eltern aufzuführen! Das war doch wirklich mehr als lächerlich." „Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Ich war von Anfang an dagegen." Er schaute nachdenklich ins Feuer, dass trotz der Sonne draußen stetig flackerte und brannte. „Ich glaube, zumindest James hat uns die Show abgekauft." „WAS?" entfuhr es Lily, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich und sie senkte schnell den Kopf, als Sirius Blick zu ihr raste. „Soso, wieso kümmert dich das denn so?" „Es kümmert mich nicht." „Nein", sagte er sarkastisch. „Schön, dann kümmert es mich eben, zufrieden?" schnauzte sie ihn an. „Ziemlich" gab er zurück und grinste. „Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit" „Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte sie ängstlich. „"Es war doch abzusehen, dass ihr früher oder später zusammen kommt." „WAS? Sirius Black, wie kommst du auf solche – wieso rede ich überhaupt mit dir über so was?"

Sirius lächelte als er ihre leicht verzweifelte Miene sah. Sie waren in den letzten Wochen wirklich gute Freunde geworden – vor kurzem wäre das völlig verrückt erschienen, aber dennoch. „Weil ich so ziemlich dein bester Freund bin." Lily wollte etwas bissiges erwidern, dass er nicht ihr bester Freund sondern Sev, und was er sich eigentlich anmaßte zu vermuten. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, war Sev nicht mehr ihr bester Freund. Ein guter Freund, ja, aber nicht mehr ihr bester. Dafür war zu viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen. Sirius dagegen, er kam wirklich sehr nah an einen besten Freund heran.

„Du hast Recht." Sirius Mund klappte auf. „Was? Lily Evans gibt zu, dass sie unrecht hat? Wo ist mein Kalender, dass muss ich mir anstreichen! AU! Du musst endlich deine Gewaltreflexe in den Griff bekommen! Oder anfangen Quidditch zu spielen!" Sie hatte ihn schon wieder geboxt.  
„Konzentrier dich." mahnte sie. „Wie sollen wir uns den Anderen gegenüber verhalten? So zu tun als hätten wir eine Beziehung würde sie nur um so mehr verletzen, wenn sie später herausfinden, dass es gespielt war." „Am besten wir klären das gleich. Das wird am wenigsten Stress geben." stimmte er ihr zu. „Und sie werden erneut anfangen zu fragen wo ich gewesen bin." seufzte sie. „Tja, so sind sie halt."

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie in einvernehmlichen Schweigen da, bevor Lily das Unheil verkündende Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht sah. „Was hast du vor?" fragte sie vorsichtig und mit einer gehörigen Portion Misstrauen in der Stimme. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut küssen kannst, Evans." „Und ich wusste schon immer, dass deine hoch gepriesenen Fähigkeiten absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen - BLACK." Jetzt war es an ihr zu grinsen. Sirius war manchmal so berechenbar. „WAS?" Er schaute sie geschockt an. „Hast du währenddessen nicht aufgepasst?" „Doch eigentlich schon." „Ist das eine Herausforderung?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht." „Hör auf dich ständig zu wiederholen!" Er starrte sie einen Moment lang an, wie sie ihn siegessicher angrinste. „Ich glaube, ich muss dich noch einmal an meine Fähigkeiten erinnern." Er kam näher. „Warte – was? Ist das dein Ernst?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sich sein Gesicht ihrem immer mehr näherte. „Du hast mich herausgefordert!" Dann lagen seine Lippen erneut auf ihren Lippen und sie stieß einen überraschten Laut aus.

Okay, sie musste es zugeben, er konnte gut küssen, WIRKLICH gut. Aber ihr war klar, dass dies ein rein freundschaftlicher Kuss war mit einem Hauch Leidenschaft, denn weder waren sie verliebt in einander noch sonst irgendwas in die Richtung. Aber es fühlte sich dennoch gut an, also wieso nicht einfach genießen, und nachher dann den Anderen von der Show erzählen.  
Sie begann den Kuss zu erwidern und spürte, wie Sirius an ihre Lippen grinste. Er wollte sich gerade von ihr lösen, hundertprozentig um einen überheblichen Kommentar zu machen, als sie ein unterdrücktes Keuchen hörten und auseinander stoben. Im Treppenaufgang zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen stand James.

* * *

 **So :) mit reviews kommt das nächste Kapitel deutlich schneller :P**


	14. Die Nerven liegen blank

**Kapitel 14 - Die Nerven liegen blank**

James hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Das war euer Ernst, gestern?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme, sein Kiefer angespannt. „Nein, Krone, jetzt komm mal runter!", versuchte Sirius zu retten was zu retten war. „Das hätte ich ehrlich nicht von dir gedacht, Black!" James marschierte wütend zum Portraitloch. „James, warte! James verdammt!", folgte ihm Sirius, doch der Angesprochene ignorierte ihn. „Halt dich fern von mir!" Damit knallte er Sirius das Portrait vor der Nase zu und verschwand. Stocksteif stand Sirius da und starrte auf die Stelle, wo sein bester Freund gerade eben verschwunden war. „Scheiße!"

Lily löste sich aus ihrer Schockstarre und näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Sanft berührte sie ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. Sirius sah sie vollkommen verzweifelt an. Lily wusste, wie nah sich die beiden standen und wie sehr Sirius von ihm abhängig war. Sie nahm ihn wortlos tröstend in den Arm. „Das bekommen wir schon hin. Er kann dir gar nicht lange böse sein, dazu bist du ihm zu wichtig.", flüsterte sie leise. Sirius nickte, als wolle er sich selbst von ihren Worten überzeugen und nahm sie schließlich bei der Hand. „Lass uns ihn suchen gehen. Je schneller wir diesen Schlamassel klären, desto besser!"

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und begannen das Schloss zu durchkämmen. Sie fanden James weder in der großen Halle, noch in der Bibliothek, der Küche oder in einem der Geheimgänge. Nicht einmal der Raum der Wünsche war verschlossen, James somit auch nicht darin. Vollkommen fertig trafen sie sich in der Eingangshalle wieder. „Draußen haben wir noch nicht geschaut...", überlegte Lily müde. Wortlos steuerte Sirius das Portal an und hielt ihr die Tür auf, wofür Lily nur ein schwaches Lächeln übrig hatte.  
Sie schlugen den Weg zum See ein und suchten derweil mit ihren Augen das Gelände ab. Plötzlich blieb Sirius stehen und deutete auf eine entfernte Weide am Ufer. „Hab ich mir das eingebildet oder fliegt da wirklich ein Schnatz?" Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte den Baum, auf den Sirius zeigte. „Du könntest Recht haben, lass uns nachsehen."  
Zaghaft näherten sie sich der Weide und je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher sichtbar wurde eine schwarzgekleidete Person, die an den Baumstamm gelehnt den vor ihr schwebenden Schnatz immer wieder fing und wieder frei ließ.

Als sie schließlich am Blättervorhang standen, räusperte sich Sirius leise. James Kopf fuhr herum und er stand im nächsten Moment auf den Beinen. „Was hast du an 'Halt dich fern von mir' nicht verstanden? Ihr sollt mich in Ruhe lassen!", „James, hör mir zu, wir-", „Ich will das gar nicht hören, verstanden? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mich so hintergehst! Und du Evans, dass du mich nicht magst, okay, das kann ich irgendwie verkraften, aber dass du dich ausgerechnet an meinen besten Freund ran machst? Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist erbärmlich!" Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Lily bei seinen giftigen Worten und sie stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. Halt suchend klammerte sie sich an Sirius Arm, der nicht minder entsetzt auf seinen Freund starrte. „Krone, das-", „Verpisst euch einfach!", schrie James und rauschte an ihnen vorbei Richtung Schloss.

Lily starrte ihm geschockt nach. Sie wusste, wenn sie nicht sofort mit James redeten würden alle Beteiligten Dinge sagen und tun, die sie später bitter bereuen würden! Wenigstens das hatte sie aus ihrem Streit mit Severus gelernt.  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis und einer wachsenden Wut ob James Kopflosigkeit begann sie erst langsam, dann immer schneller James nachzulaufen. „James Potter!", schrie sie sauer. Dieser hielt nicht an sondern beschleunigte mit gesenktem Kopf seine Schritte. Aufgebracht zog Lily ihren Zauberstab. Sie war nicht grundlos mit einem Slytherin befreundet, dachte sie als sie ihn hob und einen leisen „Petrificus Totalus" in James Rücken schickte. Dieser hatte nicht mit einem Angriff hinterrücks gerechnet und knallte vornüber auf die Nase. Schnell lief Lily bis zu ihm hin und hörte auch Sirius, wie er zu ihr aufschloss.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du gerade James Potter einen Fluch in den Rücken geschickt hast!", meinte Sirius halb entrüstet, halb bewundernd. „Wir müssen mit ihm reden, sonst wird die ganze Situation immer schlimmer." Sirius nickte nur und gemeinsam drehten sie James auf den Rücken. Dieser war vollkommen erstarrt, nur seine Augen blitzten sie wütend an. „Okay, du Sturkopf.", begann Lily seufzend. „Da du ja unter normalen Bedingungen nicht zuhörst, müssen wir wohl Gewalt anwenden. Immerhin kannst du so keine Wiederworte geben..." James schoss zornige Blitze aus seinen Augen. „Lily, nun mach schon!", drängte Sirius. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Zuallererst – Sirius und ich sind NICHT zusammen! Das wäre echt komisch, brr!", „Hey!", protestierte dieser. James wiederum sah sie aus großen und zweifelnden Augen an. „Ich war gestern Abend nur genervt, dass sich alle wie meine Eltern aufgeführt haben, da wollte ich euch eben ein bisschen schocken. Sirius hat bravourös mitgespielt." Lily und Sirius betrachteten ihren geschockten Mitschüler einen Moment. „Ich glaube du kannst den Fluch aufheben.", meinte Sirius abschätzend. Lily hob ihren Stab. „Finite."

James setzte sich ruckartig auf und starrte sie abwechselnd an. „Was war das dann heute Morgen? Das sah nicht gespielt aus!", „Das war reinster Eigennutz.", meinte Lily achselzuckend. Daraufhin wurde sie nicht nur von James fragend angestarrt. „Was glotzt ihr denn so? Ich hab Sirius provoziert, dass die Gerüchte über seine Kussqualitäten nicht der Wahrheit entsprächen und er war natürlich herausgefordert und musste seine Ehre verteidigen. Ich habe kurzerhand entschlossen, den Moment zu genießen. Danach wollten wir euch aufklären, denn ganz ehrlich, wir sind wirklich nur gut befreundet." Sirius nickte bekräftigend und James saß verschlossen vor ihnen. Lily und Sirius warteten mit angehaltenem Atem auf seine Reaktion. „Das mit gestern, okay, aber das heute morgen sah zu echt aus!", brachte dieser schließlich abweisend hervor. Sirius starrte ihn daraufhin ungläubig an und Lily? Ihr platzte der Kragen!

Sie stürzte sich auf James, warf ihn wieder auf den Rücken und nagelte ihn auf dem Boden fest. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein verdammter Ernst, bei Merlin! Du bist so ein Sturkopf Potter, so ein verblödeter Esel! Als ob Sirius und ich was miteinander anfangen würden! Du durch und durch hohler Flubberwurm, du machst mich wahnsinnig!" Dann drückte sie ihre Lippen auf die von James. Dieser war im ersten Moment komplett erstarrt und erwiderte den Kuss dann feurig. Lily versank in dem Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf ihren und es war als würde Feuer durch ihren Körper rasen. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten prickelten ihre Lippen und Lily lief leicht rot an, während sie von James herunter kletterte. Dieser und Sirius blickten sie sprachlos an, was sie nur noch weiter in Verlegenheit stürzte. Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, aber weiterhin sagte keiner der beiden Jungen ein Wort.

„Dämliche Idioten!", murmelte sie und marschierte Richtung Schloss. Das Gefühl von James Lippen und dem Strahlen in seinen Augen nach dem Kuss würde den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden.

Nach ihrem denkwürdigem Abgang hatte sich Lily unverzüglich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen. Einerseits hatte sie den anderen noch immer nicht gebeichtet, dass der Kuss mit Sirius reinste Scharade war, andererseits musste sie erst einmal ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos geordnet bekommen. Und Professor Binns würde die ersten beiden Stunden auch gut ohne sie auskommen.

Aufgewühlt starrte sie in den dicken Wälzer über angewandte Arithmantik in ihren Händen, ohne die Wörter zu lesen. James hatte den Kuss erwidert, und er hatte eindeutig Gefallen daran gefunden. Die Frage war nur, wo die beiden jetzt standen. Wie tief gingen seine Gefühle wirklich? Natürlich, er fragte sie immer wieder nach einem Date, aber allein durch die schiere Anzahl dieser Fragen war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, wie ernst er es wirklich meinte. Würde er für einige Wochen zufrieden sein und dann beschließen, dass er doch nicht für eine längere Beziehung geschaffen war? Frustriert fuhr sich Lily durch die Haare und gab es auf in ihr Buch zu starren. Das Fenster bot wenigstens eine schönere Aussicht.

Erst gut eineinhalb Stunden später wurde sie von einem Räuspern aus ihrer Starre gerissen. Sie fuhr herum und starrte direkt in Sirius' nachdenkliches Gesicht. Wortlos bedeutete er ihr auf dem Fensterbrett, auf dem sie saß, etwas Platz zu machen. Er ließ sich nieder und starrte ebenfalls auf die Schlossgründe hinab. „Er wird nicht den ersten Schritt machen.", sagte er schließlich leise in die Stille hinein. Lily blickte ihn zögernd an. „Wie meinst du das?" Sirius seufzte und richtete nun auch seinen Blick auf sie. „Er ist vollkommen verwirrt. Erst war er von Grund auf entsetzt, weil er dachte, wir beide wären zusammen, dann hat er erfahren, dass wir es doch nicht sind, und dann hast du ihn ausgeschimpft und geküsst. Wobei letzteres nebenbei etwas ist, von dem er seit Ewigkeiten träumt. Sag ihm nur nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe." Sie grinsten sich leicht an. „Und jetzt weiß er gar nicht mehr was er denken soll und traut sich deswegen nicht zu mir?", fragte sie schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Exakt. Weil ich aber ein so toller Freund bin und leide, wenn meine engsten Freunde leiden-", er legte sich theatralisch die Hand auf die Brust, „kann ich natürlich nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr es dank eurer Stur- und Unsicherheit nicht schafft, endlich zusammen zu kommen! Geh gefälligst zu ihm hin und sprecht euch aus, anstatt dich hier in der Bibliothek zu verkriechen." Lily zog etwas den Kopf ein. „Ich versteh ja schon!"

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Zeit lang, bis dieses Mal Lily diejenige war, die das Schweigen brach. „Meint er es ernst?", stellte sie zögerlich die Frage, die ihr am schwersten im Magen lag. Sirius durchbohrte sie mit einem ernsten Blick, den sie erst wenige Male miterlebt hatte, so selten, wie er ihn benutzte. „So ernst, wie man es nur meinen kann!" Lily erwiderte seinen Blick während ihr Herz einen hoffnungsvollen Sprung tat. Sirius würde sie nie anlügen, sie vertraute ihm.

„Dann werde ich mit ihm reden. Nach dem Mittagessen." Sie überlegte kurz. „Kannst du ihn hinaus schicken zu eurem Baum? Es werden gleich erstmal die Mädchen über mich herfallen und ich weiß nicht ob sich die Gelegenheit bietet ihm einen Zettel zu schicken." Sirius lächelte sie zufrieden an und nickte bestätigend. „Mit Vergnügen Lils.", „Lils?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Du brauchst einen neuen Spitznamen!" Damit sprang er auf und reichte ihr eine Hand. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sie auf die Beine gezogen und ihr Buch auf einen der Tische gelegt. „Auf geht's! Für deine Verhältnisse hast du schon mehr Unterricht verpasst heute, als gut für dich ist! Immerhin haben wir Donnerstag!" Kopfschüttelnd ließ Lily sich von ihm mitziehen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie das Gespräch mit James später einigermaßen auf die Reihe bekommen würde!

Mehrere Stunden später lief Lily mit gesenktem Kopf aufgeregt den Weg Richtung See. Sie hatte sich erfolgreich aus den Fängen ihrer Freunde befreit. Nachdem sie zur vierten Stunde in den Unterricht gekommen war, hatte sie natürlich erst einmal eine Lawine aus Fragen erwartet. Mit knappen Sätzen hatte sie daraufhin die Geschehnisse umrissen und ihre Freunde nebenher noch über die Show mit Sirius aufgeklärt. Diese Story hatte für verblüffte Gesichter gesorgt - Lily war sonst die Ehrlichkeit in Person. Nur den ernst gemeinten Kuss mit James hatte sie aus ihrer Erzählung vorerst ausgelassen. Erst wollte sie klären, was das nun zwischen ihnen war. Ansonsten hätte sich vor allem Molly wahrscheinlich direkt auf James gestürzt.

James! Ihre Blicke hatten sich nur bei ihrem Betreten des Klassenzimmers einmal gekreuzt und Lily hatte panisch sofort ihren Kopf gesenkt. Die ganze Stunde hindurch aber hatte sie seine stechenden Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren können. Beim Verlassen des Raumes hatte sie schließlich zaghaft zu Sirius geschaut, der mit einem Lächeln die unausgesprochene Frage bestätigte, ob er James ihre Nachricht weitergegeben hatte.

Jetzt war sie ein weiteres Mal auf dem Schlossgelände, anstatt das vorzügliche Essen in der großen Halle zu genießen. Ehrlich gesagt hätte sie es vermutlich auch nicht vertragen – sie war viel zu nervös dafür, Hunger zu verspüren.  
Als sie schließlich an dem berüchtigten Baum ankam setzte sie sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit angezogenen Knien an den Stamm. Sie würde warten müssen. Ihre Augen nahmen die idyllische Szenerie vor ihr auf. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche des Sees und sorgte für ein helles Funkeln und Glitzern. Die Luft war klar und angenehm kühl – vermutlich hatte es in der vergangenen Nacht etwas geregnet, auch wenn die Wiesen bereits wieder trocken waren und keine Anzeichen von Nässe aufwiesen. Das war hier in Schottland schließlich nichts besonderes. Das sanfte Rauschen der Blätter über ihr beruhigte ihre angespannten Nerven zumindest für kurze Zeit.

Gerade als sie den Grund ihres Kommens durch die überwältigende Landschaft vor ihr beinahe vergessen hätte, räusperte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag jemand hinter ihr.


	15. Wendepunkt

**Hey :)**

 **Dieses Kapitel ist für Die Hofnaerrin, die als erste ein review gegeben hat - vielen lieben Dank!**

 **Viel Spaß beim Lesen, EvannaLy**

* * *

 **Kapitel 15 - Wendepunkt**

Ihr Kopf sauste herum und blickte direkt in James' funkelnde Augen. „Hi", sagte er zögernd. Sie stand langsam auf und erwiderte seinen Gruß entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art verhältnismäßig schüchtern. Ihr Kopf war wie leer gefegt, sie wusste nicht wie sie anfangen sollte, was sie sagen sollte, sie wusste gar nichts mehr. „Sollen wir uns hinsetzen?", sie deutete auf den Platz, den sie bis eben noch eingenommen hatte. Zeit schinden! James nickte nur. Er sah ebenso unentschlossen aus wie sie und fuhr sich fahrig durch die sowieso schon in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare.

Nach über einer Minute peinlichen Schweigens nahm sie sich ein Herz und brach die Stille. „Du hast also mit Sirius geredet." Ein Nicken seinerseits. „Was hat er gesagt?", versuchte sie sich vorsichtig dem Thema anzunähern. „Nur, dass du bereit wärst mit mir zu reden und den K-", er stockte und räusperte sich abermals. „Und dich zu erklären." Lily fluchte innerlich. Noch uneindeutiger hätte sich Sirius ja nicht ausdrücken können. Sah ihm ähnlich, er hätte ja zumindest ein wenig Vorarbeit leisten können! Grr!

„Nur um es nochmal eindeutig klarzustellen-", begann Lily. Irgendwo musste sie ja ansetzen. „Sirius und ich, das war nie etwas, da ist nichts, und da wird nie etwas sein!" Sie warf James einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Er schaute sie nicht an sondern blickte auf den See und die langsam hell strahlende Sonne. Bei ihren Worten hatte er sich sichtlich erleichtert kaum merklich etwas entspannt. „Abgesehen davon, dass wir uns viel zu schwester-/brüderlich verhalten, könnte niemals zwischen uns etwas laufen, weil ich schon länger... anderweitig interessiert bin." Lily brach ab und versuchte ihren pochenden Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Ihr ganzes Gefühlschaos, dass sie ja noch nicht einmal selbst vollständig verstanden hatte in Worte zu fassen war verdammt nochmal nicht leicht und James war ihr wirklich keine Hilfe!

Sie warf ihm erneut einen Seitenblick zu. Die vorige Entspannung war wieder verschwunden und er schien nervös darauf zu warten, dass sie fort fuhr. Jetzt kam der wirklich schwierige Teil. War sie wirklich bereit, sich ihm gegenüber so verletzbar zu machen? In Kauf zu nehmen, dass er sich über sie lustig machte? Ihre Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos. Natürlich hatte sie Sirius Worte, James' würde es ernst meinen noch im Kopf. Und wenn sie sich Besagten so ansah, schien er das absolute Gegenteil von entspannt, locker und hämisch zu sein, und dennoch bekam sie innerlich geradezu eine Panikattacke. „Ich-", setzte sie an und brach direkt wieder ab. „Der Kuss-", sie bekam den Satz einfach nicht fertig.

„Du willst mir sagen, der K-, die Aktion vorhin deinerseits war nur eine Methode um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen und Sirius und meine Freundschaft durch einen deutlichen Gegenbeweis, dass alles fake war, wieder zu kitten, weil du nunmal inzwischen auch mit ihm befreundet bist.", stieß James stattdessen tonlos hervor. Lily starrte ihn hingegen mit offenem Mund an. Wie kam er denn jetzt auf sowas? War sie so vage gewesen oder er doch einfach nur so hohl wie sie vergangenen sechs Schuljahre immer behauptet hatte? Sie war dermaßen fassungslos über diese unerwartete Wendung des Gesprächs, dass sie beinahe verpasst hätte, wie James dabei war aufzustehen und mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck zu verschwinden.

Ihr Arm schnellte hervor und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Warte! Du hast das schon wieder alles falsch verstanden!", „Ich glaube nicht!", erwiderte er nur und versuchte sich von ihr losreißen. „Du verdammter Blindfisch!", fluchte Lily unterdrückt. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie kompliziert das alles war. „Vielen Dank, wenn ich weiter beleidigt werden will, melde ich mich.", knurrte James sarkastisch und drückte ihre Hand weg um zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag Richtung Schloss zu marschieren.

Lily schloss frustriert die Augen und war kurz davor, wie zuletzt als vierjährige wütend mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete sie dann wieder entschlossen. Sie begann zu rennen, James war noch nicht weit gekommen. *Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das jetzt tue – schon wieder!*, dachte sie noch, bevor sie ihn zu Boden warf, diesmal ohne Petrificus Totalus, dafür aber mit einem gestellten Bein. „Was zum-", hörte sie ihn noch fluchen, dann drückte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen. Wie am Morgen erstarrte er zuerst, bevor er begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Beide ließen ihre Frustration, ihre Verwirrung, aber auch ihr Verlangen hinein fließen.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten strich Lily ihm eine störrische Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Ich hab Interesse an DIR du Idiot.", fand sie endlich den Mut es auszusprechen und konnte beobachten, wie sich James Miene immer weiter aufhellte und das Funkeln, von dem sie am Morgen schon einen ersten Eindruck bekommen hatte, in doppelter Stärke wiederkehrte. „Sag das doch gleich!", murmelte er erleichtert. Im nächsten Moment hatte er sie beide umgedreht, dass nun Lily mit dem Rücken im Gras lag und küsste sie ein zweites Mal.

Als es nach dem Mittagessen zu einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung läutete staunten Alice, Marlene, Molly, Remus und Peter nicht schlecht, als ausgerechnet Lily und James Hand in Hand mit Gras in den verwuschelten Haaren auf sie zu schlenderten. Sirius hingegen streckte eine Faust in die Luft und begann einen kleinen Freudentanz, sehr zur Überraschung – und Verstören – der Umstehenden. „Danke, Merlin, Danke! Das war ja nicht mehr zum aushalten, dieses umeinander her Getänzel!", rief er fröhlich und hüpfte auf Lily und James zu. Er schlug ihm einmal kräftig auf die Schulter und umarmte anschließend Lily. „Gut gemacht!", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Als sie sich lösten grinsten sie sich kurz zu, bevor Sirius an allen vorbei ins Klassenzimmer hüpfte, direkt an einer mehr als verstörten Professor McGonagall vorbei (Sirius Black dermaßen fröhlich? Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten!).

„Liiiiiilyyyy!", kam nun ein Quietschen von Marlene, die sich offenbar als erste wieder gefangen hatte. „Könnte es sein, dass du uns was zu erzählen hast?", sie kam mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht auf sie zu und zog sie mit einem Ruck von James weg. „Ähm-", „Ja, das denke ich auch!", gesellte sich Molly nun zu ihrer anderen Seite hinzu und nahm sie gemeinsam mit Marlene in die Mitte. Lily warf einen verzweifelten Blick zurück zu James, der nur hilflos die Arme hob und sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht zu Remus gesellte. „Feigling!", fluchte sie leise. „Was hast du gesagt?", flötete Alice nun von der Seite.  
*Wer braucht Feinde wenn er Freunde hat*, war Lilys letzter Gedanke, bevor die Horrorstunde Verwandlung aka Verhör a la Marlene-Molly-Alice begann.

Als sich alle zum Abendessen in der großen Halle versammelten, war Lily kurz davor entweder zu verhungern, oder ihre Gewaltfantasien bezüglich ihrer – Achtung Ironieschild – herzallerliebsten Freundinnen Realität werden zu lassen! Sie hatte weder gefrühstückt, noch die Möglichkeit eines Mittagessen wahrgenommen ob ihres Gesprächs mit James, was sich langsam in Form eines knurrenden Magens bemerkbar machte.

„Erzähl doch nochmal, wie es genau dazu gekommen ist, dass du ihn zu Boden tacklen musstest, damit es nicht vollständig eskaliert!", kam es wie auf Kommando auch schon von Molly, die sich neben ihr auf die Bank fallen ließ. „Molly Prewett! Ich hab das – unter Zwang, wohlgemerkt! – seit heute Mittag mindestens viermal erzählt! Du kennst die Story jetzt in und auswendig, also lass gut sein!", knurrte sie förmlich. Im selben Moment wurde sie von rechts in eine Bärenumarmung gezogen. „Sirius, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!", röchelte Lily fassungslos und machte sich von ihm los. „Hast du was falsches gegessen und bist high, oder warum läufst du mit so einem Monstergrinsen durch die Gegend?" Besagtes Monster griff zur Kürbissaftkanne, schenkte sich ein und sagte wie nebenbei: „Ist dir eigentlich aufgegangen, dass wir jetzt jeden Streich spielen können, den wir wollen, wo du uns nicht mehr verpfeifen kannst, da ja dein FREUND" - er hob anzüglich die Augenbrauen, worauf sich Lilys Augen verengten - „Jetzt einer der Übeltäter ist?" Er grinste sie immer noch begeistert an und Lily war kurz davor ihren Kopf auf den Tisch zu hauen. „Verrückte, alles Verrückte!"

„Wer ist verrückt?", sprach's prompt hinter ihr und sie schnellte herum. „Krone! Wird ja auch Zeit, dass du uns Gesellschaft leistest." Sirius quasselte ununterbrochen weiter ohne zu merken, dass weder James noch Lily ihm auch nur ansatzweise folgten. Ihre Blicke hatten sich verhakt und Lily konnte in diesem Moment kaum glauben, dass tatsächlich James Potter, Potter!, ihr Freund sein sollte.

„HEY!", ertönte es im nächsten Moment und Lily blinzelte, um sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen. James hatte Sirius einfach zur Seite gedrängt und seinen Platz geklaut. „Hast du was zu sagen Tatze? Man wird ja wohl noch neben seiner Freundin sitzen dürfen...", schloss James äußerst selbstzufrieden. Sirius starrte ihn böse an und grummelte vor sich hin. „Vergiss nicht, dass ICH zuerst mit ihr befreundet war!", „Jungs, sollen wir euch zurück in den Kindergarten bringen?", meinte Marlene mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut,… und so was nennt sich bester Freund...".

Sirius schmollte das gesamte Abendessen, während Lily sich – endlich – auf ihre heiß geliebte Lasagne stürzen konnte, begleitet von dem gewohnten Kopfschütteln ihrer Freunde. Zumindest ein wenig der üblichen Routine konnte also gewahrt werden. Dass James währenddessen unauffällig unter dem Tisch ihre Hand in die Seine nahm machte das Gesamtbild perfekt, trotz aller voran gegangener Nerverei.

Es war das erste Abendessen seit Schuljahresbeginn, an dem Lily keine Sekunde an Petunia, ihre Eltern oder Linus dachte.

* * *

 **Sooo, sie scheinens ja endlich auf die Reihe zu bekommen :D**

 **Und diesmal sogar ohne cliffhanger :P**


	16. Dezember

**Kapitel 16 – Dezember**

Die Wochen waren förmlich dahin geflogen, seit sie mit James zusammen gekommen war. Sie hatten die Herbstferien gut überstanden, Halloween ausgiebig gefeiert – natürlich nicht ohne ein ganze Reihe gegenseitiger Streiche zwischen ihren Mädels und den Rumtreibern – und steuerten nun in einem Wahnsinnstempo auf Weihnachten zu. Ehe sie sich's versahen war es Zeit geworden für das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Ferien. Lily hatte sich mit Sirius zusammen getan um nicht nur den besten Input für ihr Geschenk für James zu bekommen, sondern auch um entspannt die Besorgungen für ihre Freundinnen erledigen zu können – ohne ständig über die Schulter schauen zu müssen um die Überraschung zu wahren.

Die beiden stapften gut gelaunt über die schneebedeckten Ländereien, sogen die eisige Dezemberluft ein und waren äußerst stolz auf sich – sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, nicht nur vor den Anderen aufzustehen, sondern auch das Frühstück unbemerkt zu beenden. Lilys vorübergehende Schlafstörung, die sie am Anfang des Schuljahres geplagt hatte, hatte sich – zum Glück! – wieder gelegt und Platz gemacht für ihren Ich-schlafe-solange-es-geht-und-noch-länger-Modus.

„Wir brauchen einen Schlachtplan!", unterbrach Lily Sirius' Gequassel über seine neueste Streichidee (Ganz wach war er wohl doch noch nicht – sie hatte genau zugehört, würde seine Idee verbessern und mit doppelter Kraft zurück schlagen!). „Schlachtplan? Wofür das denn?", fragte der Angesprochene irritiert. „Für das Geschenke einkaufen. Auch wenn wir einen Vorsprung haben – wir müssen uns beeilen! Molly und Marlene machen jedes Jahr einen regelrechten Wettkampf daraus, wer zuerst seine Geschenke errät. Also starten wir am Besten mit den Läden, in denen alle früh oder später landen.", „Welche wären?", „Der Buchladen natürlich, Zonko, der Honigtopf.", „Derwisch und Banges, Schreiberlings Federladen", begann Sirius beizusteuern. „Exakt. Also arbeiten wir die zuerst ab. Und dann – Sirius?" Lily drehte sich verwirrt um, da Sirius plötzlich stehen geblieben war. „Zuerst?! Wie viel Läden gibt es denn sonst noch in Hogsmeade? Das ist ein winziges Kaff!", rief er energisch und leicht verängstigt. Vielleicht hätte er seine Zusage zu einem Shopping Trip mit Lily ein klein wenig länger überdenken sollen... „Das wirst du schon überleben.", lachte Besagte und zog ihn am Arm weiter. „Lass dich einfach überraschen. Es gibt richtige Schätze in den Seitengassen."

Sie erreichten Hogsmeade ohne weitere Unterbrechungen und starteten mit dem Buchladen („Lieber jetzt hinter uns bringen als nachher, wenn mich jemand sehen könnte!", sprachs und schon war Sirius Schicksalsergeben hinein stolziert). „Lily! Bist du krank, oder was machst du schon um eine solche Uhrzeit hier?", ertönte es da auch schon. „Rose.", erwiderte Lily lachend. „Nein, ich bin vollkommen gesund. Und sei froh, dass es noch so früh ist, sonst wäre ich heute nicht hierher gekommen dank diesem Analphabeten!", „Apropos Analphabet, was macht er eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht mit James durch die Gegend tänzeln?" Lily bedachte sie daraufhin mit ihrem besten indignierten Starrblick. „Damit er die ganze Zeit versucht rauszufinden was er bekommt? Nein danke, außerdem kann Sirius mich beraten. Er ist vielleicht, möglicherweise nicht ganz so schlimm wie ich immer behauptet hab.", sagte sie gen Ende hin betont nebensächlich und besah sich angestrengt die neu erschienenen Bände. Sie warf Rose einen Seitenblick zu und sah sich einer diebisch grinsenden Freundin mit hochgezogener Braue gegenüber. „So so.", kicherte sie nur und starrte Lily weiter grinsend an. Diese schnaubte und ging zu Sirius.

„So schlimm wie prognostiziert? Muss ich dich schon zur Behandlung bei Professor Pomfrey abladen?", stichelte sie vergnügt. „Ja ja, lach du nur. Dir ist klar, dass ich nachher extra lang bei Zonko bleibe?", schmollte Sirius und versuchte ein Buch unauffällig wieder zurück ins Regal zu stellen. Lily kommentierte das nicht, grinste nur wissend und machte sich dann selbst ans Stöbern. Zehn Minuten später hatte sie sich von Rose verabschiedet und für Alice ein in Leder gebundenes Notizbuch mit personifiziertem Verschlüsselungszauber und für Remus ein Buch über die potentielle Herstellung eines Wolfsbanntranks, ein neues Forschungsgebiet unter den weltweit besten Tränkemeistern, erstanden. Er hatte es ihr nie erzählt, aber sie war nicht umsonst fast in Ravenclaw gelandet. Und Sirius hatte sich tatsächlich auch ein Buch zugelegt, trotz Lilys Spott. „Der Weg zur Verbrechensbekämpfung für angehende Auroren".

Guter Dinge steuerten sie nun auf den Honigtopf zu. Inzwischen waren auch die ersten anderen Schüler hinter den vereisten Ladenscheiben auszumachen und es war minimal wärmer geworden. Im Honigtopf deckten sie sich mit großem Spaß und größtenteils friedlich mit massenweise Süßigkeiten für ihre Freunde und sich selbst ein („Nein, die letzte Packung Schokofrösche gehört mir! Ich hab sie zuerst gesehen!", „Aber ich war schneller!", „Du bist ja auch größer, das ist ja wohl unfair!", „Ganz ruhig ihr Lieben, glaubt ihr wirklich, wir hätten keinen Nachschub?").

Anschließend eroberten sie Zonkos Laden im Sturm, in welchem Sirius seine komplette Geschenkliste abarbeitete, wie Lily konsterniert fest stellte. Bei ihr ging das nie so einfach. Aber immerhin hatte sie für Molly und Marlene Haarspray ergattert, der die Haare je nach Stimmung die Farbe verändern ließ. Ein bisschen wie die Stimmungsarmbänder in der Muggelwelt, nur irgendwie deutlich eindrucksvoller!

Nach Zonko hatten die restlichen Schülermassen endgültig alle Hogsmeade erreicht und die Beiden nutzten die Gelegenheit in die drei Besen zu gehen, solange es noch freie Plätze gab. Lily besetzte einen Tisch an der Wand während Sirius zwei Butterbier besorgte. „Das tut gut!", meinte Lily erleichtert, als sie endlich das heiße Glas in den Händen hielt. „Ich kann nicht glauben wie produktiv ich heute bin...", kam es gleichzeitig vollkommen abwesend von Sirius. „Klappe Black!", grinste Lily belustigt.

Sie wärmten sich erstmal ein wenig auf, bevor sie über ihr weiteres Vorgehen diskutierten. „Was hast du bisher für Ideen für Krone?", „Ich weiß nicht. Es soll einerseits was persönliches sein – natürlich. Andererseits sind wir noch nicht so lange zusammen, das heißt etwas super aufwendiges oder teures passt nicht, zu simpel darf es aber auch nicht sein...", „Mal ihm doch ein Bild-", „Sirius!", „von deinen tiefsten Fantasien-", „BLACK!", „Dann halt nicht.", schnaubte Sirius angestrengt. „Aber freuen würde er sich drüber.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Argh, dafür hab ich dich nicht mitgenommen!", stöhnte Lily, leicht rot im Gesicht, was Sirius mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue zur Kenntnis nahm und den Mund schon wieder öffnete, um zu einhundert Prozent irgendeinen dämlichen Spruch von sich zu geben. „Nein, kein Bedarf für weitere Worte!", wurde dies durch Lily verhindert. „Ok, dann halt nicht. Lass mich überlegen...", er starrte in sein fast leeres Glas und war tatsächlich über eine Minute still.

„Ich hab's!", rief er dann plötzlich von jetzt auf gleich. „Tatsächlich? Und es ist nichts dummes oder unangebrachtes?" Beleidigtes Starren. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, wollte nur sicher gehen." Sirius räusperte sich – schon wieder schmollend. „Du hast Marlene doch letztes Jahr so ein verzaubertes Foto geschenkt. Kein richtiges Foto, sondern so eine Art Erinnerungsabdruck. Mach ihm sowas!" Lily starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Das ist ja echt nix dummes – tut mir Leid. Aber ja, das ist ne gute Idee... Ich hab mit dem Zauber seitdem etwas experimentiert, die Variablen ein wenig variiert und könnte eine Art Foto-Denkarium erschaffen, die auf eine Erinnerung begrenzt ist... Danke Sirius!", sie umarmte ihn begeistert. „Woher weißt du was ein Denkarium ist?", fragte dieser interessiert. „Normalerweise kennen Muggelgeborene das nicht.", „Wie gesagt, ich hab experimentiert. Das geht nur mit recherchieren. Wieso hast du dir eigentlich gemerkt, was ich Marlene letztes Jahr geschenkt hab?", fiel ihr hierbei plötzlich auf. Sirius bedachte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick. „Ich wohne mit James Potter zusammen, der seit der ersten Klasse vollkommen in dich vernarrt war! Glaub mir, ich kenn deinen gesamten Kleiderschrank, weiß, welche Kombinationen gut aussehen und welche nicht, was deine Freundinnen in den vergangenen Jahren zu Geburtstag und Weihnachten bekommen hat und ER eben nicht, an welchen Nuancen deiner Körpersprache man welche Stimmung ableiten kann – soll ich weiter machen?" Lily starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Oookaay, Themawechsel. Wir sollten uns langsam mal wieder aufraffen. Wir müssen noch zum Metallicus, bei Schreiberlings nen Bilderrahmen kaufen, zu Melody...", „Wohin?" Lily kicherte und stand auf. „Einfach mir nach."

Der restliche Einkauf gestaltete sich ziemlich lustig. Sirius bestaunte jedes weitere Geschäft, das Lily ihm vorstellte mit größter Verwunderung und fragte sich, als sie sich schließlich gegen vier wieder auf den Heimweg machten, wo er bei Merlin die letzten Jahre gewesen war an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden! Wie konnte er die Hälfte der Läden, die sie heute besucht hatten, nicht einmal kennen?

Zum Abendessen hatten sich alle wieder in der großen Halle versammelt und erzählten durcheinander von ihren Erlebnissen in Hogsmeade während sie fleißig heiße Suppen in sich hinein schaufelten – Dezember in Schottland, es bedarf keiner weiteren Worte.

„Du glaubst es nicht Krone, es gibt eine ganze Welt, die vollständig an uns vorüber gezogen ist." Sirius wedelte theatralisch mit den Händen vor sich hin und her und brachte mehr als einmal Lilys Glas mit Kürbissaft in Gefahr. „Einfach so, vorüber!", „Wovon zum Teufel redest du?", fragte James leicht irritiert und warf Lily einen hilflosen Blick zu. Diese grinste nur in sich hinein und zuckte gespielt ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Bevor sich eine wortlose Unterhaltung entwickeln konnte kämpfte Sirius wieder um James Aufmerksamkeit. „Metallicus, James, Metallicus! Was wir alles hätten entwickeln können, wenn wir früher davon gewusst hätten... Kombinationen aus Muggel- und Zaubererwerkzeug, Maschinen, Baumaterial, der siebte Himmel!", „Metallicus?", „Sag ich doch." Sirius schnaufte empört. „Also ich kenn den Laden ja und-", „Moony, du Verräter! Wie kannst du nur?" Sirius starrte Remus entgeistert an. „Zonko war schon schlimm genug. Sieh es als meinen Beitrag zum Gemeinwohl.", lachte Remus und zwinkterte ihm zu. „Das, das ist doch – also wirklich Moony, das, das...", stotterte Sirius fassungslos, worauf der Rest der Gruppe laut schallend los lachte.

„Scheint, als hättet ihr Spaß gehabt.", schaltete Molly sich ein. „Aber nun zu der viel wichtigeren Frage, wart ihr denn erfolgreich?", „Genau Sirius, erzähl doch mal, wo ihr sonst alles gewesen seid.", schaltete sich auch Marlene. Lily wiederum spuckte fast ihren Kürbissaft über Peter, warf sich auf Sirius und hielt ihm den Mund zu, den er schon bereit zum Antworten geöffnet hatte. „Wag es nicht, Black!", knurrte sie förmlich. „Die wollen nur Daten sammeln, um später eine ausführliche Runde 'Welches Geschenk ist das Wahrscheinlichste' spielen zu können. Unmöglich!" Sie entließ Sirius wieder aus ihrem Klammergriff und sandte ihm noch einen drohenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zuwandte. „Vielleicht sollte ich euch einfach mal ne Klobürste als Bestrafung schenken...", „Was?", „Ach Lily, wir haben's doch nicht so gemeint", „Du kennst uns doch".

Alice lachte laut los und drückte bemitleidend Lilys Arm. „Du weißt doch, sie sind unmöglich und das wird sich wohl so schnell auch nicht ändern. Jedes Jahr dasselbe Spiel." Lily grummelte vor sich hin. „Warum machen sie das bei dir nicht? Warum nur bei mir?", „Weil du die Außerirdische bist, heimisch auf dem Planeten der Muggel. Deine Geschenke sind von vorne herein um einiges interessanter.", lachte sie und brachte auch Lily zum Schmunzeln.

„Mädchen...", hörte sie James in der Sekunde fast lautlos in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmeln. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er zusammen und verzog schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht – Lily hatte ihn unter dem Tisch kräftig getreten und lächelte ihn nun mit ihrer besten Unschuldsmiene an. „Ist was?"

„Also alles wie immer", stellte Remus kopfschüttelnd fest und sie genossen größtenteils friedlich den Abend. Nur noch eine Schulwoche, dann würden die heiß ersehnten Weihnachtsferien beginnen. Definitiv ein Grund zum feiern!

* * *

 **Hey :D Ist eine Weile her seit dem letzten Upload. Ich hoffe, dass ihr dennoch nach wie vor Spaß an der Geschichte habt!**

 **Liebe Grüße, EvannaLy**


End file.
